Dark Waters
by KilalaInara
Summary: Life seems content for Sapphire Leon and her boyfriend Richard Gold. However a stranger comes to town and suddenly things are starting to make a lot more sense. Memories start to return and lives are given a new outlook on their lives. But how far is one willing to go either make things right or keep them as they should be. Rumple(Gold)/OC Full Summary Inside
1. Embraced by the Wings of Fate

**For those of you who follow me for my other stories, I apologize deeply for the delay in those and rest assured they will be updated but the papers and data for them have been either lost or misplaced so I need to find them or replicate them which takes time, thank you crashed laptop.**

 **This is a teaser chapter for a story that I'm currently working on for OUAT and due to the airing of the new season I decided to post this early as a gift. I haven't finished writing the first season yet but when I do, that's when I'll start posting again for it. Each season will be its own story with its own title. Between full time school and part time work, it'll be a while before I get to post things again. I'm graduating in the spring so wish me luck.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT, it's characters or otherwise. I only claim my OC, her family and most of her story.

Story is rated M for language and suggested themes but no actual content.

 **Please be wary when you read. No flames and such about how you don't like my character or what she's doing. YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. I've worked hard in doing my research and such to make my character unique.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Sapphire Leon is your seemingly normal woman living in the comfortable town of Storybrooke with longtime boyfriend, Richard Gold. What no one knows is that she's been slowly retaining her memories for almost 10 years thought there have been extreme gaps and she actually didn't know what to make of them for the longest time. When Emma Swan comes to town things get interesting. Her powers have manifested since she started having her dreams and as a Queen, she's ready to pick up were things left of in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"Push, my Lady!" An older woman in her late 40's commanded as she knelt at the foot of her Queen's bed.

The whole castle was in an uproar over Queen Carissa going into labor. King Leonus paced furiously outside the door to the birthing chamber. The proud King was both joyous and nervous. He had no doubt that at any moment his son and heir would be born.

Oh yes, he knew it was going to be a boy. All the first-borns in his family were boys, it was tradition. When his beautiful love told him they were expecting, he was more than overjoyed to hear it. Everything was set as he heard his love scream, much like she had been doing for the past few hours.

Inside the room, Carissa was writhing in agony as she pushed with the contractions. Her maid servant, Hilda, had been with her the whole time in comfort as she watched her Queens' face grow paler and paler, her strength leaving her body. Already, her wings had begun to wither to age, the feathers littering the bed and floor now bleak and frail. Both women knew that the Queen would not survive the night. With one final push, the Phoenixian gave birth to her child, whose voice cried out to announce their arrival. As Carissa tried catching her breath, Hilda wrapped the wailing babe in a light blue blanket.

"It's a girl, my Queen." Hilda passed over the bundle as the Queen struggled to sit herself up with what little strength she had. Carissa was fearful because she knew how desperate her husband was for a son. She loved Leonus dearly with all her heart and soul but she feared his anger not towards her, but to the little girl she now held in her arms.

"Please, send in my husband." she whispered as she gently rocked the babe to quiet her cries. "Hush now, my little one."

She looked at the small tuff of red hair that caressed the baby's head as the does burst open, the King striding in with his face beaming with pride.

"Ah my darling, let me see him. Let me see my son." He was quick to her side as she hesitated to pass over the baby.

"Leonus before you start planning things, there is someone you should meet." She took a weak breath. "This is your daughter, Safira." Her voice was hoarse and small as she smiled down at the baby whose eyes had now opened to show hazel rings.

All baby Phoenix's were born with fire first, their key features being red hair and hazel eyes. Carissa was in an Earth life with brown hair and emerald eyes, the same colored features that Safira would show someday if she ever became and Earth life to which the Queen prayed would never come. Leonus looked down at his wife and noticed how sickly she seemed now.

"But I thought we were going to have a son. I was supposed to have a son first, it's tradition in my family!" Carissa could feel his anger rising and passed baby Safira over to Hilda in fear that he may do something drastic.

"I know dear but you know that it's different in the ways of my people. We never know what gender our babies will be until they are born. But that is neither here nor there. Please, my love." She weakly reached out to grasp her husbands' hand that he took in confusion.

"What's going on Carissa?"

"I am sorry, my darling but you must promise me something." Leonus could feel his eyes brimming with tears as the truth of what was happening before him started setting in.

"Anything, my love." Carissa closed her eyes and took a harsh breath.

"I want…no, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will let Safira live. She will be a good girl for you, I know it. Will you grant me this last request?" Her breathing was becoming erratic and those in the room knew that these were her final moments.

"Yes, Carissa." he promised and though he was not happy about it, he couldn't deny this last request.

"Thank you, Leonus...thank…you." The Queen fell back against the pillows as her eyes closed and her breathing became no more.

Hilda began to cry as her friend and Mistress passed on but she did her best to keep her voice steady as she looked to the King.

"Your majesty." She held out the whimpering babe to him as he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his now late wife's forehead.

He looked from the baby to his still love with a furious scowl; his mind already made up.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me!" he hissed before turning on his heel, storming out of the room and slamming the door with such force it sent Safira into wails again.

Hilda bounced the child gently in her arms as she sat beside the body of her Mistress.

"Don't worry, my Queen. Your little Princess will be a wonderful woman someday. I shall help her. That is my promise to you."

* * *

Sapphire Leon strode down Main Street of Storybrooke, Maine towards her shop, 'Transformation'. It was a simple little herbal shop that helped with small, minor ailments for both people and animals. Doctor Archie Hopper visited the shop every once in a while with his Dalmatian, Pongo for some of her home baked dog biscuits. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside just in time for her phone to start ringing. She was a little surprised that someone would be calling, usually they just came to the shop if they wanted something.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Morning, dearie." The smooth Scottish accent of her boyfriend sounded through the other line. "Sorry I left so early this morning but I had some business to see to." Sapphire knew what he meant by that.

Richard Gold owned practically the whole town so usually said 'business' meant dealing with rent, loans, or repossessing. She knew that of all the people in town to fear, between the Mayor Regina Mills and Mr. Gold, Richard was the scarier of the two. No one wanted to get on his bad side. Ever. But she knew what she was getting into five years ago when they started dating. They had known each other for as long as she could remember and although his reputation wasn't the greatest to have, that didn't deter her from accepting his proposal of a dinner date. Everything fell into place after that. After two and a half years, she packed up her things and moved into his Victorian style home.

"Of course, dear. Shall I see you around three?" her lover chuckled.

"Should I expect you any other time?" Even though he couldn't see it, Sapphire shook her head.

"No, I suppose not but I do have to pick up Henry at five." Every Wednesday and Friday, Sapphire picked up Henry Mills, Regina's adopted son, from his therapy session with Archie and took him back to her shop for an hour or two until Regina could retrieve him once she was done with town business.

She had grown fond of the boy ever since he was a baby. Though Regina was a harsh woman, she did seem to have Henry's best interests at heart. For the past few weeks though, Henry had been acting a little strange. He seemed to really be focused on a book of fairy tales that his teacher, Mary Margaret, gave him. Whenever she tried to see it or ask him about it, he'd hide it and try to change the subject. If was a bit odd.

"Of course, my love. I shall see you at three." Richard bid his love farewell and they hung up the call.

Switching her closed sign to open, she opened one of her herbal books and started preparing some remedies for her usual customers.

* * *

Queen Safira stood amongst the crowd of spectators wearing a silver gown that hugged her upper figure but eased out around her hips. Her honey colored hair was pinned back regally in a braid that curled up into a bun with a few loose strands hanging down around her ears. The sleeves of her gown were transparent but shimmered like the stars in the night sky. Her blue teardrop pendant hung around her neck, resting just above the crevice of her breasts. A white gold tiara with a quartet of four colored jewels sat neatly on top of her head. She was closer to the back of the room so her wings didn't bother anyone nor would they be tread on should she relax her shoulders a bit.

Today was the wedding of Snow White and Prince James, or Charming, as Snow liked to call him. The couple said their vows and pledges before the magistrate declared them officially married. However, the doors to the ballroom flew open before the newlyweds could share their first kiss together. Regine, the Evil Queen, stood at the doorway, a smirk gracing her face.

"My apologies for being tardy." She strode in proud and regally, flinging aside the two guards who tried rushing to stop her.

Safira rolled her eyes. Regina always did have a flair for the dramatic.

"What's the Evil Queen want here?" Grumpy, the leader of the Palace Guards asked as Doc, the castle Physician ducked behind him.

Snow reached down and grabbed her husband's sword from its sheath, pointing it in a threating way at her step-mother.

"She's not a Queen anymore, remember?" Regina stopped short of the alter step, the smirk never wavering. "She's nothing more than an evil witch." Charming reached up and gently lowered his wife's arm.

"She can't hurt us, don't stoop to her level." he whispered to her as he gently took the blade back. "You have no power here." he addressed Regina. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding." Regina's expression still did not change.

"That's where you're wrong because I have not come to ruin your wedding. I have a gift for you, actually."

"We want nothing from you." Snow declared as she clutched her husband's arm.

"But you will have it anyway." Regina stated before circling around the altar, looking out at the crowd.

"My gift to you is this happy day." She let the words drip from her lips with an expression that one would assume she ate something horrible. "Tomorrow is when my real work shall begin." Safira did not like where this was going and gently began to make her way to the front of the crowd, the people parting slightly for her to pass. "Soon, every single one of you will have everything you cherish ripped away from you. There will be no happy endings…only my victory." She snarled as Safira stood at the front of the crowd, locking eyes with Regina for a split second before the Evil Queen turned and strode away towards to door.

Angered by her threat, Charming called out to her.

" **HEY**!"

Regina turned and faced him only for the Prince to fling his sword at the Queen who disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, the sword along with her. Charming wrapped his arms around his wife as the crowd began whispering about what just happened.

* * *

Sapphire stood inside Richard's Pawn Shop talking when she looked at her watch.

"Shoot, I'd better go or I'm going to be late getting Henry." She saw the saddened look on her boyfriend's face and she smiled. "I'm sorry, love but I'll make it up to you tonight." She reached up and began fiddling with his tie.

"Oh I'm sure you will, dearie." he whispered as he pulled her closer, his hands resting firmly on her hips.

Their faces moved ever so closely to one another until the moment was interrupted with the ringing of a cell phone. Gold groaned in annoyance as instead their foreheads presses against one another. Sapphire pulled out her phone with a sigh before a frown marred her features.

"It's Regina." The woman never called her unless there was a problem. "Hello?"

"Sapphire, is Henry with you?" The Mayor asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No, I was actually just on my way to pick him up from Dr. Hoppers right now. Why?"

"Because Dr. Hopper just called to say that Henry never showed up when I called the school, they told me he never came in and thought he took a sick day. I saw him walk inside the building."

"Regina, calm down. I assume you've already called Graham so I'll take a walk through town and ask around. We'll find him, ok?" She had never heard this side of the Mayor before and quite frankly, it was a little unnerving.

Gold shared a look of concern as she stepped away to grab her coat.

"Fine." The Mayor hung up abruptly but Sapphire knew that was going to happen.

Regina had only been known to apologize for maybe a handful of things, if that.

"Our young Henry has become the next Houdini?" Gold jested as he helped her into her coat.

"That's not funny, Richard. Henry has never done something like this before. Something could be seriously wrong. I'm going to go and check his usual spots. Call me if you see him or hear anything." She pleaded as she pulled up the zipper and fastened the buttons on her black coat.

"Of course, my gem." He answered with a kiss to her lips that they had failed in earlier.

"I'll call you before coming home but don't wait up if it's too late." She didn't like it when he waited up so late for her because he was usually up before her for work.

"No promises, dearie." he remarked as she slid from his arms.

"Of course not." He made deals, not a lot of promises.

She walked out the door and started with Granny's Diner first. When that became a dead end, she headed down to the beach front where his 'secret castle' was built but that turned up at a dead end too. She spent the next three and a half hours combing through the town trying to find the ten year old but the search led to nothing. She was heading to her car, ready to try and comb through the town quickly again when she saw something strange.

A yellow bug with Massachusetts license plates pulled to an abrupt stop. No one came to Storybrooke, it just didn't happen…for some reason.

* * *

Four hooded figures made their way through the underground catacombs. A heavily pregnant Snow White and Prince Charming walked at fast pace with a guard and Queen Safira.

"Whatever you do, stay out of the light and don't let him know your name if you value your life." The guard, Aster, warned as they came closer to a cell resting in the back of the catacombs. Pointed iron bars came from both the ground and ceiling, keeping it's one and only prisoner contained.

"Rumplestiltskin!"Aster called, demanding the presence of the feared Dark One. "I have a question." A scaly, gold shimmer hand grasped one of the bars as he climbed down from the stop.

"Don't lie. You are not the one to see me." He looked away from Aster and pointed to the two closer figures. "They are. Snow White and Prince Charming. Don't mock me, dearies. Come closer." He motioned and the two obeyed, stepping forward and lowering their hoods to show their faces.

"We've come here-"

"YES! I know why you're here!" The Dark One interrupted the Prince. "You've come to learn about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know." Snow demanded, her hand pressed protectively against her round stomach.

Safira stood off to the side, leaning sideways against the cave wall so she didn't crush her wings. Though they were big and strong, it wasn't very comfortable having the rocks dig into them.

"Ooohh, so tense." The imp like man smirked. "Well fear not for I can lift your troubles away, however it's gonna cost you something in return." Charming would not have any deals go down but Snow was desperate.

"What do you want?" The Phoenixian Queen could hear the struggle in the Princess's voice.

"Oh…" Rumpletsiltskin sarcastically pondered the idea of what he wanted. "Say the name of your unborn child?" Charming refused but Snow accepted without hesitation.

She was a very desperate woman whose love for her child had known no bounds.

"Done. Tell me what you know." Rumplestiltskin grinned with a dark twinkle in his eye.

"The Evil Queen has a very powerful curse at her disposal. One that will soon be enacted. Very soon, you'll all be just like me. In a prison but one that's much worse. Your prison – all of our prisons –will be time because it's going to stop. And we'll all be trapped in some place horrible where everything we love will be torn away while Her Majesty watches from afar, victorious at last!" His expression became dark and solemn. "There will be no more happy endings." Safira felt a shiver go down her spine at his tone.

"There must be something we can do to stop it."

"Oh so sorry, but it's far too late for that, dearie. We can't do anything." His gaze flickered to Safira for the briefest moment.

"Then who can?" Charming demanded.

Glancing down, the Dark One pointed to Snow's stomach slowly reaching down.

"That little youngling growing inside of you." The Prince drew his sword and slapped the imp's hand with it before it could reach the swollen bump.

"Next time it gets cut off." He threatened as the hand receeded sharply, Rumplestiltskin tisking the young Prince before turning to Snow.

"That infant is everyone's only hope. You must get the child to safety and on its-" He closed his eyes to concentrate on the details of his vision from the future. "-28th birthday, the child will return. And the final battle will begin!" He cackled insanely as Charming turned his wife and began leading her away from the deranged man. "WAIT! We had a deal, tell me her name!" He demanded, his voice bouncing off the cave walls in an echo but it was the way his demand was worded that had Charming facing the imp again.

"Her? No, you're wrong it's a boy." But Snow, Safira and Rumplestiltskin knew better.

"Missy, you know I'm right. Tell me what is the child's name?" Snow turned around slowly.

"Emma, her name is Emma." Not saying another word, the royal couple turned and left the caves leaving Safira with the Dark One.

"You do know that you didn't give them the full truth. You created the Dark Curse. Regina's just casting it." She said, letting her cloak fall to the ground so she could stretch her wings.

Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"Details, dearie. Details. But something tells me that you're not here to talk about my wording. Tell me, what's on your pretty little mind?" Safira strode ceaselessly to the cage and sat down on her knees.

"This prison, what will happen to me? I never enjoyed the idea of being in a cage. What if I am without my magic? My powers, my abilities, they are what keep me alive. For the most part anyway." She grasped a rough iron bar in her hand, her knuckles turning white in her harsh grip. "I'm scared, Rumple. Scare of this new world and my role in it. If I have any that is." Rumplestiltskin sat down on his side of the bar and placed his hand over hers.

"Worry not, everything is falling into place. You will live, Safira. That I can promise you." He gave her one of his signature smiles. "You know what the saying is, "All Magic Comes With A Price', we will just need to see if Regina will be willing to pay such a price. Nyahahahaha." He laughed manically and Safina couldn't help but smile at his childlike antics.

"I trust you know best, Rumple. My faith is in you, as always."

* * *

As soon as the bug stopped, out stepped a blonde haired woman, her color slightly darker than Sapphire's blonde locks. From the passenger side stepped out a smaller figure whose chocolate locks were very recognizable especially with his army green backpack slung over his shoulder.

'Oh thank God'. Sapphire thought as she strode over to the two who were deep in conversation about something. From the right came Archie and Pongo on their nightly walk. Henry dropped down to pet the Dalmatian whose head perked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Sapphire!" Henry ran to her and nearly tackled her in the street as his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her stomach.

"Oomph. Henry, where the hell have you been?" She detached his arms and knelt down, giving him a quick once over.

"I kinda went on a bit of a field trip today. I found my real mom." He backed up and stood by the mystery woman.

"This is Sapphire Leon." Henry introduced. "She runs the herbal shop 'Transformation' and is my occasional babysitter. She's pretty cool." Sapphire's cheeks flushed in a bit of embarrassment. "Sapp this is my birth mom, Emma Swan." Sapphire's eyes widened for a millisecond before holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. You don't hear the name Emma much these days."

"Yeah but I gotta say you're the first Sapphire I've come across."

"My mother names me after my eyes. Apparently they reminded her of the stone so it was an impulse name" she shrugged.

"Well, I better get this guy home before his mother starts freaking out," Emma stated.

'Couple hours too late for that'.

"Good idea. Henry, the next time you decide to go on a field trip at least text your Mother or me or something." Sapphire ruffled the kid's hair before walking down the street where she had parked her car, Emma and Henry driving off in the opposite direction.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Richard's number.

"Any luck in your search?"

"Yes, he's on his way home now. Apparently he decided to locate his birth mom who apparently lives in Boston or is at least from Boston, judging from her license plates. She's bringing him back to Regina now," Gold chuckled.

"Yes, I can only imagine how that conversation is going to go," Sapphire returned the laugh.

"I can actually see it in my mind, nearly word for word. Are you home?"

"No not yet. I'm just closing up the shop now but I'll be home shortly."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." The two hung up as Sapphire started her Jaguar and headed home.

* * *

As Sapphire walked away, Emma and Henry got back into the bug.

"So who is Archie and Sapphire in this fairy-tale world of yours?"

"You can't tell with Archie? He's Jiminy Cricket!" Emma scoffed under her breath.

"I thought your nose grew a bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!" He protested as they started driving. "Sapphire's different though. I don't really know who everyone is yet but I will. I just have to believe, like you should." He gave her one of those cute kid smiles that would capture nearly everyone.

Emma rolled her eyes again as they turned onto Mithilin Street.

* * *

It was less than a week after the visit to Rumplestiltskin's cell. The War Council had convened with Grumpy, Doc, Red, Charming, Snow, Jiminy and Gipetto all sat around a circular table; guards posted at the doors and various placed around the room. Little Pinocchio sat at his father's feet working a wooden whale as the sound of wings resounded outside. Safira flew in and gently landed on the balcony before striding inside.

"What did she say?" Charming asked as she approached the table.

"Nothing I said could sway her mind but if there is a plan then it should be enacted soon. She's almost ready." The Phoenix warned as she came up beside Pinocchio, kneeling beside him to look at his work.

She always did have a soft spot for children, any and all were precious to her. No matter who their parents were.

"We need to end this soon, before the Evil Queen strikes!" Charming declared with a pound of his fist against the table. "I say we fight." Jiminy hopped up to the large megaphone attached to the table that gave him a louder voice.

"NO! Violence is never the answer! If you give into your bad side, you won't accomplish what you truly set out to do."

"Listen to him, Charming," Safira warned as she stood from kneeling. "I can tell you from personal experience that the road you're going down is a very dangerous one that's extremely difficult to come back from, if not impossible."

"How can we even trust Rumplestiltskin? What if this is another trick in his word play?" Doc asked from beside Grumpy.

"If you feel you can't rely on what Rumplestiltskin said, then I give you my word as a Queen. The child _**is**_ our only hope in this endeavor." There was a noise from beyond the door.

The guards calmly opened it to reveal the Blue Fairy, with more guards coming in behind her carrying the base of a very large tree.

"What the hell is this?" Charming demanded as the fairy floated to the center of the circle.

"It's our only hope of saving that baby," she answered but Grumpy frowned.

"Our fate rests in the hands of a dead tree? How about we get back to the fighting thing?"

"Tree's, especially magical trees, can have properties that could surprise you at a time like this." Safira defended.

"Queen Safira has a point. This is the very last enchanted tree in the forest. If worked into a vessel, it will be able to withstand any curse." Blue nodded to Safira in respect, knowing her knowledge of nature would help sway any of those who couldn't see it.

Charming looked to Snow, who hadn't said a word the whole time, with hopeful eyes as Blue turned to Gipetto.

"Can you build such a thing?" Gipetto smiled with a reassuring nod.

"Yes, me and my boy. We can do it." He placed a hand on Pinocchio's head to include him.

Blue turned to the parents to be.

"This will work. We all must have faith in this." Then her expression turned to one of sadness and Safira knew that something was coming.

This escape plan was starting to sound too good to be true.

"This enchantment is powerful but unfortunately there is only enough magic to protect only one person." That broke the hopeful expressions.

'I knew it. All magic comes with a price.'

* * *

Richard and Sapphire arrived home relatively around the same time.

"Are you hungry, dearie?" He asked as they headed inside.

"Only a little. Is there any soup from last night or did you take that to work with you?" Sapphire inquired as she put the kettle on.

"No, I grabbed something at the diner for lunch. It's yours if you want it." Gold offered as he sat down at the table, resting his cane against it.

The kettle whistled as she pulled two cups from the cabinet.

"I'll have to pick up more tea tomorrow on my way home from work. All we've got left is Chamomile, is that ok?" she called from the kitchen.

"Its fine, Sapphire." He groaned as he felt pain in his bad leg again.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she brought in the two cups; sweetened for her and straight black for him.

"It's nothing, really. Just this old leg of mine acting up again." He grimaced as she knelt down on the floor.

"Let me see." She took off his shoe and sock, pulling up his pant leg to reveal the old wound he had sustained long ago. "Be right back." She disappeared down the hallway to her study and came back with a small jar of off-white paste. Gently applying the paste to the wound, she massaged it in. "How's that, better?" she asked, smiling at his expression.

His eyes were closed in peace with his head leaned back slightly.

"Oh, so much better, my love. I don't know what I'd do without you." He moaned as she continued her work.

They stayed that was for a few minutes before she pulled his pant leg back down, the salve now dry.

"Shall we retire to bed? You look like you could use a good nights sleep." She offered as he removed his other shoe and sock.

"Dearie, I'm always ready when I know I have you at my side." he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Come on. I'm having breakfast with Mary Margaret before school so I'll need to be up by sunrise." They shut off the light in the house and readied for bed where they were able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Sapphire pulled herself from Richards' arms and readied herself for the day. She placed a light kiss to her boyfriend's lips before slipping out the door. She reached the diner before Mary Margaret arrived so she seated herself at the booth by the door where Ruby greeted her with a smile.

"Hey there Jewel, what can I get ya?" she asked, using the nickname she started calling Sapphire almost four years ago.

"Morning Rubes, let me get a coffee, light and sweet, for now. Mary Margaret is meeting me for breakfast so it shouldn't be too long." The brunette smiled and walked away to get the drink and fill other orders.

A few more patrons came in, one of them being Sheriff Graham who got a coffee to go.

"Morning Graham, Henry get home okay?" Sapphire asked giving Ruby a smile of thanks as her coffee was brought to her.

"Yes, Mayor Mills wasn't too pleased to hear that he sought out his birth mother. She was even more furious when she got a call from me saying she hit the town sign trying to leave. I did warn her about Regina's drinks, even threatened with a breathalyzer." This confused Sapphire.

"Wait, Emma drove into a sign drunk? I know I just met her briefly last night but that doesn't seem like something she'd do on purpose." Graham just shrugged.

"Well right now she's passed out in a cell at the station which I should be getting back to in case she wakes up." He gave her a final smile and left the diner, holding the door open for the school teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

The short haired, simply dressed teacher spotted her friend and took a seat opposite Sapphire.

"You look well rested." The teacher commented and the blonde smirked.

"Well it helps when you tell your boyfriend that you have to get up early. Then he's usually not as handsy." She joked causing Mary Margaret to blush furiously. "Relax, I'm teasing." She waved Ruby over and together the two had a pleasant conversation before they had to go their separate ways.

It wasn't even an hour after she opened her shop that her phone rang.

"Twice in twenty-four hours, Regina?" Sapphire asked as she answered.

"Cut the crap, Sapphire. Henry's gone again."

'Cripes, what is with this kid?' "Alright well he can't have gotten too far this time so I'll start searching, just keep calm." and she hung up.

They never really said, 'Goodbye' to one another. Taping a note to her store window and switched the sign to close before starting her search again. This time it proved successful because the first place she tried turned out to be the exactly where he was, his castle.

"Thought I told you to warn me when you decide to take another day off?" she warned/joked as she came up beside the kid and sat down.

"Sorry." he mumbled, his voice sad and depressed.

"What's the matter?" she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and she felt him hesitate to answer.

"I thought that with my real mom here things would be different, like people would start to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Their real lives. See everyone in this town is really a character from a fairy tale but they were sent here by a curse that the Evil Queen cast. It took away all their happy endings and the only one to break the curse is my mom, Emma." This was quite intuitive thinking coming from a ten year old; especially since he was right in every aspect.

However, she knew that such a subject would have to be approached carefully. Truth or not, not even a kid should be going around claiming that people are not who they're supposed to be. It would just cause them to think that the imagination of a child has gone wild and it wouldn't become a pleasant thing down the road.

"What makes you think that Emma is the one to break the curse?" Henry smiled.

"Because she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She's supposed to return to her family on her twenty-eighth birthday and Emma's birthday was yesterday!" he beamed and Sapphire couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Henry." She couldn't say anything else. She didn't wasn't to tell Henry that he was right but she also didn't want to say anything that might crush his hopes. While Archie couldn't tell her anything about his therapy sessions with Henry, he did warn her to be careful with her words around him.

"So do you have any idea who the people are?"

"Just a few. My teacher, Mary Margaret is Snow White. My mom Regina is the Evil Queen and Archie is Jiminy Cricket."

'Smart kid.' "What about me? Who do you think I am?" Henry looked her over before biting his lip while thinking.

"No offense but you're too old to be Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Plus you're dating Mr Gold so that makes it a bit harder. I still don't know who his is." he shrugged and at that point their conversation ended as it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey kid!" The two turned to see Emma approach them, clutching an old and worn book in her hands.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember what I said about calling, Henry." Sapphire patted the kids head and left the beach.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't filled with too much excitement. Granny had called and asked about something to help her sleep at night and Sapphire told her that she'd have something ready by tonight. Poor Granny recently had a heart attack and she was having some trouble sleeping through the night. Within six hours, Sapphire had pulled all the necessary ingredients together for a special tea. She had just walked in the door to home when her phone rang.

"Care to join me for dinner, dearie?" Richard's silky voice sounded through the phone.

"Most certainly, my love. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you there."

"No need, I'll come pick you up. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Dinner went by nice and smooth though the waiter did panic a lot which Sapphire knew was because of Richard's reputation. As they got back into the Cadilac, Gold stopped in front of Granny's Bed and Breakfast where Sapphire spotted a familiar yellow bug.

"This'll just take a second." he said getting out but she got out as well.

"I have to give Granny a sleeping soother so I'll join you." With a smile, Gold offered her his arm which she took with a smile of her own.

They had just gotten through the door to hear Emma introduce herself.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Sapphire felt Richard go rigid for a moment before he spoke.

"Emma. What a lovely name." Granny grabbed a roll of bills from the register before handing it over to Gold.

"It's all here." she reassured quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. Thank you dear." As he pocketed the money, Sapphire took this opportunity to reach into her purse and pull out the brown bag and handed it over to Granny.

"Here. Brew this in your tea and drink one up a half hour before bed." She instructed with a smile. "Let me know after a week how it works." Granny smiled warmly.

"Oh thank you so much dear. How much do I owe you?" She made to open the register again but Sapphire shook her head.

"No charge, Granny. Just happy to help." Gold wrapped an arm around her waist before looking to Emma.

"Enjoy your stay." And led his love from the inn and back to the car.

The drive home was a bit too quiet for Sapphire and she knew something was wrong. Richard's face was cast in a distant look and she worried about the cause. When they entered the house, Sapphire made the way to the kitchen but a grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Something on your mind, Rich?" she asked as he led her through the house to the parlor, illuminating the room with a quick flick of the switch. The light was never too bright as they usually spent their time in this room reading. It was a few moments after they sat on the black leather couch that Gold finally spoke.

"How long have we known each other?" Though Sapphire knew the true answer to the question she had to play along this fantasy their lives were currently living.

"About twenty-five something years now, though it feels like so much longer than that." She admitted, thinking back to the memories they had shared in the past.

* * *

Safira rushed through the catacombs towards Rumplestiltskin's cell. There were no guards to stop her as they were all scrambling for their lives. The curse was approaching and coming fast.

"Rumplestiltskin!" The impish man grasped the iron bars in his cell as he watched his long time friend and companion practically fly towards him. "We have to go, now! Regina cast the curse, it's almost here!"

"No, you've got to get out of here and fly away from this place as fast as you can. I need to be here." Safira looked both puzzled and confused.

"But I can't leave you here." She grasped her hands over his like on their last visit.

"You must. Don't worry about me, my Firebird. I will be fine but you must go before something happens." he urged.

He knew she wouldn't be able to escape the curse but he needed her as safe as possible which wasn't going to be accomplished if she was stuck down there with him. Reaching between the bars, Safira caressed the Dark One's cheek.

"You'll find me, won't you? I don't want to be alone in this new world. I was alone for so long." Her eyes clouded and began to blur but she refused to shed any tears; it hurt too much.

"Yes my Queen, I promise. Now hurry!" He urged, placing a kiss to her palm.

Suddenly without warning, Safira's hand was at the back of his neck pushing his head towards the spike gate until his lips collided with something soft. Like the feel of lotus petals after a rainfall. It took him a moment to realize that they were Safira's lips. He was kissing Safira, the Phoenix Queen. Before he could react to such a huge feat, he no longer felt the soft petals. Safira had pulled away, a sad look on her face that saddened his hardened heart.

"Goodbye, Rumple." she whispered, retracting her hand and took a few steps back.

Because she didn't want to risk doing anything else, she bolted back down the corridor. Bursting into the light she jumped into the air and took flight. The massive purple green cloud began to over mass the kingdom, consuming everything in its path. Safira tried dodging the trees but they were too clumped together and her wings were too big. When she looked back to try and gage the distance between the curse and her but in doing so, she failed to see the large Douglas fur in her path. Her body collided harshly with the tree, the branches doing nothing to slow her descent as she fell towards the ground. As her body made contact with the forest floor her head was struck sharply against a rock. As the wind picked up furiously and the curse cloud passed over her limp body, she lost her vision to blackness and her final thoughts were about the one she loved who sat trapped in a cell.

'Rumplestiltskin…'

* * *

Gold's hand grasped Sapphire's as he prepared to ask the next question.

"What is my name?" This question puzzled her slightly.

"Richard Gold, why?" But Gold shook his head.

"No, I mean my _real_ name. Do you know my _**real**_ name?" His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him; almost possessively.

"Richard, what is this about because you're starting to scare me a bit." The look in Richard's eyes held a large sense of desperation as his body shook with frustration.

"No, my Firebird. My real name." He repeated and something inside of Sapphire snapped at his words.

There was only one person in her entire life who called her Firebird.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she whispered wondering if this could really be true.

"My dear Queen." He leaned over and instantly captured her lips with his own.

The notion caught her completely off guard but she didn't let it deter her as she kissed back, opening her mouth to him as she felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip. Her hands found their way into his thick locks as his grip on her hips tightened. As they pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow." she whispered with a smile.

"It's been twenty-eight years, dearie. I had to make up for lost time." He replied with his trademark smile.

"Honestly, you've done a very good job over the past 5 years." she complimented as she intertwined her fingers behind his neck.

"How long have you been able to remember our other lives?" he asked.

"Well, it took a few years because at first I thought they were just dreams but when they started coming more frequently, I started getting a little scared so I began writing them down. But over time, I knew that they had to be true. Our first kiss those five years ago in this world…that's when it all came flooding back. But that's not all." She released her hands and brought them back to her front, clenching her fist and opened it to reveal a small flame.

It was meek and small, nearly transparent but Gold could still feel heat from it as his hand hovered over the top of it. He was surprised but not as much as she thought.

"You're able to still use your magic?" With a wave of her hand, the flame disappeared.

"To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are. It's certainly not as powerful as it was in our world but yes, for some reason I still have it. Right now though, water is the strongest."

"Perhaps it's due to your rebirth. You were an Air life when the curse hit but now you seem to be in a Water life. How did this happen?" He cupped her face gently with one of his hands as if to look her over but made no motion as he truly took in her looks, remembering how she last looked.

"I think something happened in the transition. I flew into a tree trying to escape the curse cloud and the last thing I remember was my head colliding with a rock after the tree failed to break my fall." she winced at the memory and Gold pulled her against him so they lay on the couch, her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Believe me, I never thought you would be forced to change. I would have kept you with me had that been the case." He nudged her chin with his hand to move her head up. "It would have given me the proper chance to do this." He leaned down and captured her lotus petal lips again, breathing in the scent of blossoms and jasmine.

"What does this mean for us, Rumple?" She asked when they broke away again.

"That for being someone so smart, I made an incredibly stupid mistake letting you go when I did and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from me now." he growled and Sapphire couldn't help but smile.

"Good because I don't want to have to go anywhere. There's too much that needs to be done now." She fiddled with her pendant as she nestled her head against Gold's chest again.

"Never again, my Firebird. The baby has come home, the ultimate showdown is about to start." he chuckled. "Now shall we retire to the bedroom?" he suggested as Sapphire lifted herself from the couch.

"If by retire in the means of sleep, then I agree." she giggled as she helped Gold to stand, handing him his cane.

"Of course, sweetheart. My magic is still missing so until we can get it back, we'll just have to be a little creative." He mused, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Still as bold as ever, Rumple." She mused as they made their way to the master bedroom where they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

I know that characters like Regina and Gold might seem OOC but just go along with it. Be patient if you're interested. I chose to use the Phoenix because I find them to be remarkable and they haven't been seen nor used yet in the show so I figured why not take a chance. We've seen unicorns, dragons, mermaids, why not a Phoenix. If the show does incorporate them at some point then I will make it work. Until then, it will be a while before I post more as I said due to work and school. I know that some things might be confusing but as the story goes on they continue to be answered.

I also chose Gold's name to be Richard since I've seen a lot of other R names used. Rupert, Ronald, I haven't seen a Richard but there's probably one out there.

Until then, enjoy dearies!


	2. Madness To Behold

**First off, I want to thank those of you who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It's gotten so much attention since I put it up and I am forever grateful. I decided to post chapter 2 in honor of the fact that the fall finale has aired so here's another treat. It's one of the shortest chapters. I'm writing the story in a 6x8 notebook so in writing it's like 17 pages. Chapter 1 was 38 pages. I've almost finished writing Season 1, currently working Chapter 12 which is episode 18 'Stable Boy'. Season 1 will have 15 chapters so once those are done being written, I'll start posting them as I work on Season 2. There is an author's note at the end if you'd be so kind but I won't keep you for long.**

 **By the way, I went back into Chapter 1 and corrected at the end when Rumple said "You were in an Earth life when the curse hit." That was a typo and was meant to be Air, sorry if this confused anyone but it's an important thing later on to remember.**

 **This chapter consists of episode 2 and it's not as long as some of the others so just forewarning, its really more of a filler chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT, it's characters or otherwise. I only claim my OC, her family and most of her story.**

 **Story is rated M for language and suggested themes but no actual content.**

 **Please be wary when you read. No flames and such about how you don't like my character or what she's doing. YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. I've worked hard in doing my research and such to make my character unique.**

* * *

Morning seemed to come by fairly quickly as the sun peeked through the curtains, caressing the bodies of the two lost loves. As the beams of light fell over Sapphire's face, her eyes slowly opened. Her stomach seemed really heavy but when she looked down, she smiled. Rumplestiltskin's arm was curled around her middle. Though her back was to him, she could feel him pressed up against her, cupping her body against his own. Their legs intertwined with one another and she sighed happily before a noise startled her. There was a series of eight chimes which caused her to shoot up on the bed, waking the man beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the sleep now fully shaken from his eyes.

"That noise, what is it?" she questioned, throwing back the covers and exposing her legs to the chilled air.

Looking out of the window she saw that the hands on the clock tower were moving again, the clock reading 8:01 now instead of 8:15 which it had been stuck on for the past twenty-eight years.

"The clock is moving." she smiled as Gold limped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck gently.

"Seems things around here are finally starting to change." He sighed. "Now, let's see to our day and find out how our lovely Mayor has taken to our newest guest." He placed a kiss to her exposed shoulder before moving to start his day.

Sapphire took her time getting ready. She had her usual customers come to the shop and Archie stopped by with Pongo for a few of her homemade dog biscuits. Each week she had a different flavor and there were six in all. Chicken, beef, pork, peanut butter, cheese and banana. Sometimes she combined the flavors which proved to be successful not only with Pongo but a few of the wild creatures in Storybrooke. She was always venturing into the woods surrounding the town looking for herbs and certain plants. The walks were certainly peaceful and gave her the chance to clear her mind and sort out her thoughts. It also gave her time to remember things from the past.

* * *

Regina sat with a fellow villainess, Maleficent with a goal on her mind: To get back the Dark Curse, and nothing was going to stop her.

"This curse was created by someone who makes us look like children. Even our dear friend Queen Safira was against the use of this curse." Maleficent warned as her grip on her staff tightened.

"I. Don't. Care. Give it back." Regina demanded with fury in her voice.

The two sorceresses pitted their magic against one another in a mage battle but Regina played foul when she turned her spell against Maleficent's pet unicorn, Diablo. The dragoness was able to deter the attack but Regina too the opportunity to trap her within the rings of the chandelier. Breaking the glass orb atop the staff, Regina clutched the small scroll with malicious intent.

"You can't do this curse. All power comes with a price, we all know this. Unleashing this will create a void inside your heart that will devoid of anything, no matter how hard you try to fill it." But Regna payed no heed to the warning.

"So be it." And she left the fortress in a puff of smoke with what she desired.

"Well that went well." A sarcastic remark came from the shadows.

Vines broke through the stone floor and released the sorceress from her metal binds.

"I could have freed myself." Maleficent growled as she picked up her staff, restoring the orb at the top with a wave of her hand.

Safira stepped out of the shadows and with a wave of her own, sent the vines back down into the ground replacing the stones as they receded.

"Yes, well I did not want to take the chance of Regina trapping you again." The Phoenix commented before sitting down in the chair Regina had occupied moments before.

After checking Diablo, Maleficent joined her, conjuring a fresh set of wine.

"Do you think you might be able to speak with her about this? She may listen to you."

"Regina has always been incredibly headstrong and stubborn. Two traits she unfortunately must have inherited from her mother." Safira grumbled as she took a sip of the wine. "She's had her heart set on revenge against Snow White for years now. To try and steer her away is not going to be easy, if it's even possible. However, I will see what I can do." She placed her now empty goblet down and stood. "Sometimes it's a wonder how I've managed to stay the neutral party for so long."

"You could always come over to our side. We would be more than happy to have you join us." Maleficent urged with a smile.

"No thanks. I've managed to stay on people's good side, for the most part anyway, and I'd like to keep that going for as long as possible. I refuse to choose between two people that I've known for a long time. Regina may gain something of a victory with the Dark Curse but all curses can be broken as we all know. It's just a matter of time as to when. Now, I'd better go and try to do some damage control. Get your affairs in order and prepare yourself, just in case." She warned as she turned and left the Forbidden Fortress, taking flight back to her castle to work up a plan.

* * *

For lunch Sapphire headed to Granny's Diner. There was a stray copy of the newspaper lying on one of the tables. A mugshot of Emma was plastered to the front page. Curiosity got the best of her as she read the words of Sydney Glass as they slandered Emma's backstory like roadkill. But like the body of roadkill, the whole story was not all there. Sydney must not have gathered enough about Emma for it to be a complete story. This made Sapphire smile. While Sydney worshiped the very ground Regina walked on, there was only just so much he could do, even with his connections.

'Something tells me that Regina is going to start playing hardball now. Better warn Rumple.'

Pulling out her phone, she called her love as she left the Diner, taking her lunch to go.

"Missing me already, dearie?" His smooth voice sounded through.

"Oh yes, absolutely. Terribly missing you. But also, have you seen the latest headline? It seems our lovely Mayor has decided to strike out against our newcomer." There was a shuffling of papers on the other end and she knew Rumple had seen what she was talking about.

"Ah, yes. Seems Mr Glass has decided to start up his job of kissing Regina's arse again…just like old times." Sapphire chuckled.

"Yes. Shall we pay her a visit later on?"

"Hmm, perhaps. I have to go, there's a client here interested in one of the watches."

"Alright Richard, I'll talk to you later then."

"Until later, love." And the conversation was done.

As she opened the shop again, Sapphire was brought back to the last time Regina played hardball.

* * *

The curse didn't work and Regina was furious. Safira was standing on the cliff's edge watching the Evil Queen ponder over her thoughts.

"I don't understand." Regina muttered much she had been doing since the other dark beings has left.

"These things happen, Regina. Maybe this is a sign that you're not the one who should be doing this. Revenge isn't something to be taken so lightly. There is always a greater price to pay for something like this. Are you truly prepared to pay whatever the price may be?" Regina rounded on her fellow Queen, her face contorted with anger.

"I will do whatever I have to in order to see that prissy witch suffer for what she did to me!"

"Regina, take it from someone who has been in your place before. Yet all my revenge did for me was make me even more miserable." Safira tried to reason but Regina just turned her back on her as the butler approached.

"Perhaps Her Majesty is right and this is the best course of action."

"So now you're trying to protect me?" Regina raged but the butler didn't seem phased by her anger.

"It's my job to do so." The anger softened from the Evil Queen's expression.

"I know. You're the only one who seems to…well you and this one over here." She threw a glance in Safira's direction.

"All we want to do is help you, Regina." Safira approached slowly, not wanting to send the woman into another rage.

"Then help me by figuring out what it is that went wrong!" The butler approached slowly from the other side.

"If you truly want to understand then you need to go back to the one who gave you the curse in the first place." Safira stiffened but didn't show it.

She knew that Rumplestiltskin would tell her what it is that needed to be done. Regina was molded to cast the curse after all.

"Revenge is a dark and lonely road. You can't truly recover from its dark path and return to what you once had."

"And what is there for me to return to?" Regina rounded on him before storming off.

Safira and the butler shared a look of concern before he followed after his daughter, leaving the Phoenix on the cliff edge.

She visited Rumplestiltskin's cell the following day knowing Regina had already gone to see him.

"Hello there, dearie." The Dark One grinned as she approached the cell bars.

"Does she know what to do?" She inquired and the imp giggled.

"Oh yes! She must kill that which she loves most and sacrifice its heart." He began laughing maniacally as Safira brushed some stray dirt from her dress. "It's only a matter of time before our lovely friend will complete her task and I shall be one step closer to getting what I want." While Safira was happy that her friend was now one step closer to his goal, she couldn't help but worry that this was the wrong way to go about doing this.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Rumple? What if there is another way?" The crazed look in Rumple's eyes vanished.

"I have explored every single possibility and this is the only way. You've known this for years, my Firebird." Safira knew this to be true, no matter what she tried to do, there would be no deterring Rumplestiltskin from his ultimate goal.

"How long do you think we have?" She sat down in front of him and leaned against the bars, being careful not to crush her wings.

"Welllllll, assuming that she's already done the dirty deed," the imp giggled, "then when she's gathered the necessary ingredients again. I'd say…a month." He estimated with a grin.

"Then I should go break the news to our favorite royal couple. That is going to be fun." She groaned sarcastically as she leaned against the bars.

"Then you might want to be quick about it, dearie. If there is any hope of making sure that child survives, you'd better get a move on."

Sighing Safira stood and used her power to brush away any stray dirt that clung to her dress.

"I guess that's true. I should go, I'll try to be back soon but it's getting to be a bit trickier with the guards now."

"Oh don't worry, dearie. I'm sure you'll find a way." Both heads turned towards the end of the corridor where they could hear footsteps. "Better hurry, lest you be caught down here with me."

Knowing he was right, Safira ran back down the corridor, thankfully not meeting anyone else on her way out.

* * *

Sapphire and Rumplestiltskin walked around Regina's house to her garden in the back yard where they saw her tending to her apple tree which was missing a very large branch. There were still a few apples strewn about the garden ground which Rumple was careful to avoid as he limped thought the grass.

"Oh my, what a mess." He commented as they came to a stop, his arm now resting around Sapphire's waist.

"Well not for much longer. Is there something I can help you with, Mr Gold?" She asked as she watched Sapphire approach the tree with a concerned look.

"We were just in the neighborhood and thought it'd be nice to pop by for a visit." He saw the saddened look on Sapphire's face but said nothing as he too approached the tree, observing it. "Though it is lovely to see you with such glee." he commented.

"Yes, well, I just finished ridding this town of an unwanted pest." Regina boasted with a smile.

Sapphire gentle caressed the cut limp of the tree, brushing away the remaining stray woodchips.

"You mean Miss Swan?"

"Of course, who else? I imagine she's almost back in Boston by now." Gold reached up and plucked one of the better apples from the tree.

"You might want to rethink that logic. We just happened to see little Henry and Miss Swan walking down Main Street together, happily if I might add." he smirked as he limped past Regina with Sapphire on his arm again. "I might have been able to help you if Emma Swan was causing you problems. For the right price, of course." Regina only turned her back to them.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Gold looked at the apple in his hand before smirking to Sapphire.

"To which deal are you referring to?" He asked casually which made Regina halt in her tracks.

She spun on her heel to look at her two visitors.

"You know damn well which deal." Gold laughed.

"Oh right, of course. The one in which I was able to procure little Henry for you. Such a lovely name, Henry. How did you manage to narrow it down to that one name?" Sapphire tightened her grip on Gold's arm as she read the rigid body language of the Evil Queen.

Though it was in his nature to play with people, she didn't want him to give away that they had their memories back.

"Is this something you planned to happen? Did you want that woman to come here? She fumed.

"What are you talking about?" Gold denied casually.

"How did you manage to find him? Do you know something about all this?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're implying." He denied again.

"Oh I think you do. You tell me, just who is this woman Emma Swan?" Regina sneered and Sapphire couldn't help but picture her in one of her outfits in the old world at her tone.

"I would say that you think you know exactly who she is. Now I think it's time we were going." He turned and began ushering Sapphire out of the garden when Regina strode forward and blocked their path.

"Tell me what you know about her?" She demanded.

"I'm not going to answer you, dearie. So I suggest that you excuse us…please." He whispered, taking a bite from the apple.

When Regina didn't say anything, they walked around her stiffened form.

"Apple, darling?" He asked, as they left the garden, Regina watching them with a shocked expression.

"Absolutely." She took a bite from the apple he offered as they walked down Main Street to his parked car.

The apple was juicy and crisp, quite a delicious taste.

"And I suppose you'll be going over to fix her tree?" He guessed as they drove home.

"You know me too well, Rumple. She's had that tree for many years now. It's one of the only things she's ever truly cared about." Gold clasped her hand in his as he drove.

"You've always had such a good heart, darling." He murmured before kissing her knuckles at a red light.

"Not always, Rumple and you know that." She denied, her expression solemn.

There was once a time where she didn't have such a kind heart. As they pulled into the driveway of their horse, Rumplestiltskin gently caressed her hand with his thumb in an effort to make her feel better.

"It's all in the past, darling. Now is when we look to the future." Leaning over, he kissed her gently.

When they entered the house, the changed their clothes to ones that were comfortable and lounged in the parlor, enjoying one another's company and reminiscing about old times. Eventually it became late so Gold kissed his love and went off to bed, leaving Sapphire to her reading. As three am rolled around, she changed her clothes again and quietly left the house but not bothering to drive as she was afraid it would draw too much attention.

She walked to the Mayor's house within half an hour and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. She snuck around to the back yard and glanced up at the house. There were no lights on so she took the opportunity to gently caress the cut stump of the tree limb. The cut glowed a dark green before healing over with a small stump in its place. She couldn't bring back the full branch for two reasons. The first was because she didn't want to bring too much attention to it even though she knew Regina would notice the stump. The second reason was that her magic wasn't as strong as it should've been. There was once a time where she could make an entire tree grow with a wave of her hand. Now she was lucky if she could get a small shrub to bloom. Deciding her work was done, she made her way back home and climbed into bed where Rumple was waiting for her.

"So I take it the deed is done?" he murmured sleepily as she curled up in his arms.

"Yes and though it's too much to wish for, I hope Regina doesn't notice it all that well."

"Knowing her, it'll come to her eventually. Now get some sleep love." He commanded gently, placing a kiss to her hair.

"Mmm, yes dear." She murmured back as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that! And the ship name for our couple is Golden Fire, which is the name of Season 4. I wanted to first go with Dark Fire but there's too many "Dark" names going around and it's commonly used.**

 **I know that in the original Disney movie, Maleficent's raven is named Diablo but I'm using his other name from the new movie instead which we'll see in a later season**

 **And just so there's no confusion, Safira's name is pronounced Sah-fear-a.**


	3. Never Truly Alone

**So I decided to post Chapter 3 early in lue of Valentine's Day, though it is a few hours late but I'm hoping that by the time season 5 starts airing in March, I will be able to start posting the rest of season 1 while writing season 2. This chapter contains episodes 3 and 4 and is 50 pages in my 6x8 notebook. Though this turned into 20 pages and over 10k words in one chapter…longest I think I've ever written**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT, its characters or otherwise. I only claim my OC, her family and most of her story.

 **Please be wary when you read. No flames and such about how you don't like my character or what she's doing. YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. I've worked hard in doing my research and such to make my character unique.**

 **Story is rated M for suggested themes and language but no actual content, though there is a bit of fluff in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to all who favorited/followed/reviewed for me! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Change was in the air around Storybrooke in the two weeks that had passes since Emma Swan first came. A John Doe coma patient had woken up and went traipsing through the woods before passing out a the Toll Bridge. Graham, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry had tracked him there and managed to save him from the stream that flowed beneath it. Henry had told Sapphire all about it the following day because it was one of the days she watched him after his session with Archie. He even went so far as to tell her that John Doe was actually Prince Charming. The only downside to it was that John Doe, or David as his name turned out to be, was married to a woman named Kathryn but was in an accident which led to his coma and now he has amnesia.

It was currently Friday night and Sapphire was sitting in the parlor waiting for Rumplestiltskin to come home. Yet is was nearly two hours past when he was due to be home and she grew concerned. When she received no answer from either his cell or shop, she began panicking. They weren't a clingy couple, who needed to know one another's whereabouts twenty-four seven but such behavior was completely out of character for him. They had a bit of a routine that they stuck to for the five years they had been together and if there was any deviation, they let one another know.

She drove over to the shop to see the lights were off but his car was still there. As she approached the door, she froze in seeing it thrown open so carelessly. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the Deagle pistol Gold had given to her when he asked her to move in with him. There wasn't really anything to worry about as there was really no crime to be had in Storybrooke but he had always thought that they could never be too careful. There was never really a time when it was needed and to have to use it now unnerved her a bit. She knew how to shoot, having practiced deep in the woods where it wouldn't disturb anyone but she had not actually shot anything other than a wooden target.

Stepping through the door, she heard the crunching of broken glass beneath her boots. The panel of glass above the handle was smashed in as she glanced around the darkened shop. When she turned on the lights, she was greeted with an empty shop. Nothing seemed to be messed up or out of place she headed towards the back of the shop where she tripped over something laying on the floor. As she came in contact with the hardwood, the gun fell from her hand but at the sight she found it did not matter. Rumplestiltskin lay knocked out behind one of the display cases, the safe in the wall opened, pieces of the golden chess board scattered around his body.

"Rumple?" She whispered as she hauled herself up and dropped to his side.

Her eyes drifted over the cut he sustained as she gently placed his head in her lap.

"Rumplestiltskin, you must wake up. Please, darling."

With no magic in this world, his injuries could be more severe and she worried greatly over this. To have the Dark One knocked out so casually was never a good thing, magic or not. She pulled out her handkerchief and began wiping away the blood in hopes that she could tend to the cut when her love groaned under her touch.

"Rum, what happened?" The pawnbroker winced as he held his head in the process of sitting up.

"Ashley Boyd. She broke in just after I closed shop. She said something about changing her life when she sprayed me with mace," Sapphire could see his eyes were indeed bloodshot as she helped him to slowly sit up. "I think I knocked my head against the case but it's hard to say anything about it right now. At the moment, my head is pounding and my eyes throb," he moaned as she helped him to stand, passing his cane over so his leg wouldn't give out on him.

"Let's get you home and flush out your eyes. We'll go see Graham in the morning about this."

"No, no it's alright. How about we just take this one step at a time. My keys are…" He patted his pockets, only to realize they were missing.

"Hold on," she had him lean against the wall to look around.

They weren't on the floor where he lay so she checked the safe and sure enough they were sitting in the lock. The papers inside the safe were haphazardly thrown about. Rumple always did like things neat and organized so it was clear that Ashley took something but the question was what. Once she made sure the safe was secured shut, the office locked and the Deagle nestled back inside her purse, she brought Gold out slowly to her car after double checking that his was locked.

Once they were home, they immediately went to the kitchen sink and spent a good fifteen minutes flushing the mace solution from his eyes. Once his vision became clearer they seated him in the bedroom where she could tend to his head wound. It wasn't a deep gash so she sealed it with some solution and a few butterfly bandages.

"Well the good news is that we don't have to worry about a trip to visit Dr Whale, the bad news is that there is a girl out there somewhere with something she took from the safe and I have no idea what that would be," Gold sighed as he looked down at the bed sheets.

"I know what she took but I don't understand why it's so important to her now after all this time. She's almost at her due date so she-"

"Hold on," Sapphire cut him off because only one girl came to mind. "Do you mean the pregnant girl who works as a maid is Ashley Boyd?" Just because she lived in the same town for 28 years, didn't mean that she knew everyone especially when 23 of those years were nearly the same thing day after day.

She had only seen the girl around a few times when she went to talk to Granny at the Inn or visit with Ruby at the Diner. She apparently cleaned the rooms at the Inn, made the beds and did the laundry and washed the aprons and towels from the Diner. Those were her duties as far as Sapphire knew.

"Yes. We made a deal some time ago and now it seems that she's going back on it by taking the documents pertaining to it."

Sapphire knew there was more to this than what her boyfriend was saying. There were many deals that people made with the Dark One in the past only to try and get out of them later on. Rumplestiltskin always held up his end of the deal in one way or another bet it taking payment by force, taking something as collateral, or altering the deal where he still got something in the end. She had stopped keeping track of such things after a few years of deal making. It wasn't really any of her business and it wasn't something she dealt in.

"So we will just go see Graham in the morning and you'll have the documents back to you by the end of the day," But Gold shook his head.

"No. We don't need to involve the police. I would rather try and get this over with as discreetly as possible, alright dearie?" As much as she liked Graham, Sapphire knew that getting the local law enforcement involved wouldn't be good for anyone's reputation because sooner or later, it would get around to Regina and the woman would most assuredly find a way to stick her nose in their business.

"Very well. So how do you plan on solving this?" She could feel a headache coming on just talking about the situation.

"I believe that Miss Swan is best suited for this job. She does make a living off finding people." While Sapphire wasn't truly comfortable having the newest resident going through their personal affairs, Emma was the safer way to go.

And yet, something still didn't add up as to what the deal actually was.

"Who was Ashley from our realm?"

There was a pause before the answer and it unnerved her quite a bit.

"Cinderella. I believe you danced at her wedding to Prince Thomas. You did so with such radiance and grace, it was truly magical."

* * *

The Kingdom of Traminor was celebrating vigorously. Their crown Prince, Thomas, had wed a beautiful girl, Cinderella, whom he had met at the betrothal ball his Father, King Sean, had thrown him only a month before.

Cinderella was no mere woman, but one who was able to change her life around.

Once a servant and maid to her stepmother the Lady Joanna and two step sisters, the eldest Anna and the youngest Debra, her Father Lord Jonathan having passes many years before. Yet she had gone to the ball and was captivated by the Prince and he with her. All other girls were forgotten as they danced into the night, enjoying the company of one another. Their night had been cut short when Ella ran as the clock struck twelve, leaving behind one of her glass slippers on the palace steps. Thomas vowed that he would marry the girl whose foot fit the slipper and the search began.

For weeks, Thomas scowered the Kingdom but not one of the girls he had come across turned out to be his mystery woman. It was when he came upon the house of Lady Joanna that fate deemed him worthy. Though the slipper did not fit either of the sisters, despite their attempts to try and make it fit, when the delicate shoe slid gracefully onto Ella's foot, Thomas knew his search was over.

As the newlywed couple descended the stairs, they were greeted with cheers and applause, the dances beginning. At the end of the first waltz, King Sean cleared the floor and stood to address the people.

"Long have I waited for this day when my dear son would choose a beautiful bride," He turned to Thomas and Ella who smiled at his kind words. "Ella, you have made my son happier than I've seen him in a long time. And in honor of this happiness, it is my great honor to present Her Majesty, Queen Safira who has so graciously agreed to honor this celebration with a dance."

He motioned to his right where the crowd parted to reveal Safira, dressed in a dress of blue and green with silver trimmings outlining the bottom. The top seemed to be made of silk, cut just above her mid-drift with blue transparent sleeves. The neckline was a plunged V that was wrapped around her upper arms. The skirt flowed gracefully behind her, a slit on the ride sliding towards her upper thigh. Her crown sat nestled in her hair, its four jewels shining brightly with her blue pendant.

"Thank you for honoring us with such a dance," The King's lips brushed against her knuckles as he bowed to her and she curtsied in return.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Grace. I know how much Thomas means to you and to do something for someone who loves his son as you do is payment enough. And I won't take anything else," she refused graciously and kindly, sharing a smile with the King.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the Phoneixian Queen, Safira," he bowed a final time and moved off the floor as the crowd gave an applause.

As the music started, she spread her wings lightly and started her dance. As her body twirled and twisted, she used water from the nearby fountain to flow with her movements in harmony. She danced with light footed slippers that were specifically used for dancing and she would change them in a matter of hours. The slippers were blue with silver trimming that allowed her to grip the floor but not get stuck in the middle of a spin nor slip and cause her to fall. The crowd watched the Queen with admiration and respect.

She was one of the few royals who did not fully use her title to exploit riches or lord it over people just because she did so but did what was necessary for her Kingdom and others that required her assistance. They understood she had no allies for she chose no sides and remained neutral. Instead she would be called as a mediator between two Kingdoms either struggling in war or needing a truce. She always ventured to the other Kingdoms, none came to hers as they would not find much. She also felt it was easier on the party summoning her to negotiate on their own lands. It was a reassurance she felt comforted other Kingdoms.

When King Sean asked her to dance at his son's wedding, she knew that she would not accept any money from him, nor any other reward other than his son's happiness. She had visited the Kingdom frequently when Thomas was a young boy and though his mother had passed, he was still a very unspoiled boy. Sean reminded Safira of an old friend who loved his son with all his heart and soul. As the song came to an end, she had the water burst into mist as a finale and the crowd broke into cheers again as she bowed to them before gliding over to the newlyweds.

"I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love. Keep one another close to your hearts and hide no secrets for the trust two lovers share with one another is a great thing. So I gift you with this, should you ever need a favor of me," she brought her left wing around and plucked a feather from it. "Burn this feather and call my name. I will hear you and come when I can." She passed the red feather over to Ella who accepted with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You have no idea how much this means to us." When the young Princess looked ready to cry, Safira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath dear. You still have a wonderful night ahead of you. Now, off you go." She ushered the two back onto the dance floor, Thomas tucking the feather into his belt.

The other partygoers followed suit and joined their Prince and Princess for another dance. Safira watched the two and smiled at how happy they seemed. She almost jumped when she felt a hand caress her wings but she recognized the touch and relaxed almost instantly with a smile.

"Your dance was quite beautiful, dearie. Very mesmerizing,"Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear and she held back the pleasurable shiver that slid down her spine.

"Come to crash the party, have you Rumple?" She jested as the Dark One stood in the shadows besides her.

"No, no, no. Just a small bit of business and then I shall be gone." He assured her before disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

"What deal did you have to make that night anyway?" Sapphire questioned as they lay in bed together, his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

They had shared a light supper of soup only an hour before and now they were content to just lay down.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Try to get some rest now. I have to call the repair man tomorrow to fix the glass pane," he placed a kiss to her forehead before turning out the light.

The next morning the duo readied themselves for the day, though Gold's eyes still burned a bit from being maced.

"Maybe I should drive today, lest we end up in a ditch," she jested as the left the house and he agreed.

They headed for Mary Margaret's place where Emma was taking residence. It took Gold a bit of time to get up the stairs due to his leg which had begun to pain him slightly but he ignored it as they reached their destination. The school teacher answered the knocking with a surprised look.

"Hi Mary Margaret, is Emma around?" Sapphire asked, knowing Richard's presence was intimidation.

Emma came up behind the teacher and shook hands with Gold while eyeing Sapphire.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Gold, we met when you arrived?"

"Yeah, I remember but what are you two doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan. I need your area of expertise, there's someone I'm looking for," Mary Margaret decided that she should not be around to see this so she politely excused herself as Emma stood aside to let the two in.

Sapphire reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of Ashley, passing it over to Emma.

"This is Ashely Boyd. Last night she broke into by boyfriends shop and stole something from his safe after she maced him," Emma kept her poker face as she took in the news that Henry's babysitter was also in a relationship with the richest, and apparently, the scariest man in town.

"Yikes, that sounds pretty intense but I don't understand why you came to me instead of going to the police?"

"Because she's a pregnant and confused young woman who's scared and alone. I don't want to ruin her or the baby's life. I just want my property back," Emma seemed to understand the severity of the situation.

"Okay so what was stolen?"

"See now, one of the advantages of me coming to you for assistance instead of the police is that discretion is a must. Let's just say that it's very precious and leave it at that," He replied cryptically which surprised Sapphire but she also kept her expression unchanged. "What I can't understand is what got into her last night. She seemed so tense and then even started rambling about how she was changing her life," Sapphire could see from Emma's expression that she might have had something to do with the new change in Ashley. "I'm asking you to help me find her, Miss Swan because the only other choice is the police and I really don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail."

There was realization and sympathy in Emma's eyes and Sapphire knew she was thinking about her own past. Despite the bad story job Sydney put together, Emma's tale had been known through pieces scattered about: Henry was born in jail.

"You're right, no one should have to see that or endure it. I'll help her," Gold smiled at her acceptance of the proposition.

Small footsteps approached from behind as Henry came up and walked through the door.

"Hey Emma, I thought we-"

"Hello Henry, how are you?" Gold interrupted with a smile as the boy turned to the two adults in front of him.

"Okaayy?" He seemed a bit surprised to see them at Mary Margaret's place talking with Emma.

"Darling, don't interrupt him. Why don't we let him and Emma spend time together because you still need to open the shop," Sapphire nudged him subtly as she ruffled the boy's chocolate hair.

"Hey Sapphire!" he beamed and she returned the smile.

"Very well, dearie. Let's be on our way. Henry, give our regards to your Mother," His arm went around her waist as they turned and left.

* * *

"Do you know who they are?" Henry turned to Emma and asked as she looked down confused at the young boy's question.

"Oh yeah of course I know who they are, in reality anyway," she added the last part as an afterthought figuring that he would be talking about the Curse and Operation Cobra.

"Oh. What confuses me the most is why Sapphire is with Mr. Gold. I mean, she's really cool and he's, well…a bit scary," he admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure there's more to that whole thing than meets the eye, kid. But anyway, what brings you over here? How'd you get out of your moms sight?"

"She'll be gone till five, council meeting and such. I figured we could hang out," Emma grabbed her jacket and ushered Henry out the door.

"Not so sure about that. There's something I gotta do. And no, you can't come," she already knew that he would want to and just as she predicted, he started his begging to come.

* * *

As Gold opened his shop, the first thing he did was call for a repair man to fix the pane of glass Ashley broke the previous night. As he made the call, Sapphire cleaned up the broken glass.

"He should be here within two hours, perhaps sooner. You don't have to stay with me."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" she teases and she placed duct-tape over the open pane to keep bugs and such out before the repairman came before heading into the back room, Gold following behind her.

"Not at all, dearie. On the contrary, I would like nothing more than to close shop and stay at home with you," he replied as he pulled her into his arms, his fingers brushing affectionately against her cheek.

"I know, love but we both know that's not going to happen. Now, are you going to tell me what the deal was you made with Ella or Ashely?" The smile on Gold's face faltered slightly.

"Well, see that's the other thing about going to see Emma. It's a need to know understanding. Besides, the less you know about it the better off things will be," The stern look in Sapphire's eyes told him that there was more to her questioning but he also knew better than to try and keep her from the truth.

She would find out eventually either from his own words or from Emma Swan when she managed to locate Ashley, he hoped that he would be the one to tell her.

"Don't worry about it now. Everything will be alright and things will go back to normal, well as normal as they can be."

"Alright, I won't push the matter but don't expect me to just stay out of it," Gold chuckled at the notion.

"When have I expected anything else?"

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers. She sighed softly and added more pressure into the kiss with one hand on his shoulder, the other threading itself through his hair. Gold's hand snaked its way down to her hip and the other cupping the back of her neck. Their lips danced in harmony, their breathing becoming erratic as the tempo increased. His grip on her became tighter and more possessive as he threw his tongue against the barrier of her lips. She moaned at the sudden contact and gladly welcomed him as he quickly dominated her. The act of dominance against her caused Sapphire to force her body closer against his. Though he broke the kiss for air, his lips began trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. A sudden gasp escaped from her as she clutched him, her knees beginning to weaken at his touch. Gold growled against her neck, the vibrations sending a pleasurable tremor pulsing through her body.

"Hmmm," her response seemed to egg him on more as he began nipping at the junction where her shoulder met her neck.

She loved these moments, where it was just the two of them. There were no intimate moments like this between them in the Enchanted Forest so each moment she shared with him, she cherished with every fiber of her being. Before the sensations could continue, the bell to the shop rang out, snapping the two lovers out of their trance.

"Alas it seems that we must continue this another time," Sapphire groaned in annoyance as Gold stepped out of the office.

With Emma coming to Storybrooke and setting the events in motion to break the curse, Sapphire missed the moments when it was just her and Gold with hardly any interruptions. Back in the Enchanted Forest who wanted to be the one to disturb the Dark One? There were moments when Sapphire knew not to disturb Rumplestiltskin. Now that the curse was working towards being broken, those moments had been slipping slightly.

As she flopped down in his desk chair, she leaned her head back and took a deep breath to calm herself. Her nose was filled with the aroma of old books and dust, a smell that reminded her of home. Gold did like to keep things ship-shape but then again so did she; when she had the time at least. She reached over to pick up one of the books sitting on a shelf nearby when Gold came back into the room.

"Sorry about that, dearie. I thought it was the repairman come early but it turned out to be someone interested in a small time loan. I just came back to get the paperwork, this may take a while though so why don't you go and grab us something for lunch?" He passed over his credit card to her as she stood up so he could get the contracts from the far right drawer in the desk.

"Alright, anything specific?" she asked, grabbing her coat and checking her purse for keys.

"Surprise me," he grinned and walked back out to the store.

Looking down at her watch, Sapphire realized that it would be a little over an hour before lunch would be served at the Diner so she decided to go to the store and do some shopping. Being the polite woman she was, she exited through the back door so as not to disturb the 'business meeting'.

'I just hope that whoever is making a deal, knows what they're getting into' she thought as she sped, safely, to the store.

She decided to make it up to Richard for being interrupted earlier that she'd make his favorite dinner, meat pies. She gathered all the ingredients for them and for some other dinners later in the week. She also picked up some more tea, getting a variety of flavors and some new ones to try. Nearly an hour had gone by at the store before she headed home to put the groceries away. Getting lunch at Granny's took a bit longer because it was a Saturday lunch. Poor Ruby looked like she could've used some help, Sapphire was actually pondering the thought of asking Granny if she needed help. But things got under control after about twenty minutes. Once the sudden rush ended, she was actually able to have a few words with the poor woman.

"You seemed like you could have used some extra help there for a while," she jested as Granny brought over the wrapped up food.

"It always seems that way but we manage to get through."

"Well I do have some food experience so if you're ever short staffed, give me a call. My store hours aren't exactly required and others know how to reach me if I'm not around." Granny gave her a light smile but neither accepted or denied the offer.

Sapphire expected that though and truthfully she was used to it. Being the girlfriend to the most powerful man in town did come with some drawbacks. People were on edge around him and even sometimes around her in fear that she might tattle to him. Most people who knew Sapphire, also knew that Gold wasn't in control of her life. She made her own decisions and was not forced to do anything that she didn't want to do. It was one of the things she took pride in and it was also one of the reasons why she either charged very little for her remedies or nothing at all.

"By the way, before I forget, how are the nights going for you? You look like you've been sleeping better," The smile on Granny's face widened.

"Absolutely fantastic. I can sleep through the night without waking up and it doesn't take over an hour to fall asleep. Though I am almost out of the tea so I'm not sure how things will be after that," Sapphire gave her the card over to pay.

"How about this: I'll put together a new batch for you but we'll treat this carefully and slowly wean your body away from it. We'll start with every other day beginning at the end of next week and if your body responds well then we'll drop down to just three days a week. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. How much would you estimate you have left?" she signed the receipt and was handed back the card.

"Enough for maybe two more nights."

"Okay, how about I bring the rest tomorrow night and we'll start the treatment from there, sound good?" Granny's smile got brighter.

"Yes, that sounds great." The two women shook on the agreement and bid one another farewell just as Emma and Henry came inside.

Gathering the bags she drove back to the shop after picking up the mail from 'Transformation' and quickly put away the ingredients she ordered. When she pulled to a stop in front of the shop, she noticed that Gold's car wasn't in the same spot from earlier. She entered the shop's back door and saw him sitting at his desk, looking something over.

"Hey, where'd the car go? I didn't see it when I came back in," she asked as he put the object back in its box and shit it quickly and she couldn't see what it was from the angle she stood at.

"I just moved it to the other side of the back street. Did you find the food alright because you were gone an awfully long time," he jested as he locked the box and set it on one of the back shelves after pocketing the key.

"Yes dear, I found the food fine. I just went grocery shopping beforehand as it was still too early for lunch. It is also Saturday so there is a lunch rush," she unpacked the food which was still blazing hot. "I grabbed us the Italian special, spaghetti and meatballs. Granny even threw in some extra garlic bread due to the wait," she passed over the card and dished up the spaghetti, grabbing the spare chair in the corner.

"Yes, well, perhaps they could use more staff," Knowing this might lead to an argument, Sapphire didn't say anything more on the subject so instead changed it.

"What were you looking at when I came in?" she questioned as they ate.

"Oh, nothing big really I'm sure. It only just arrived so I haven't studied it long," he responded very casually as he fed her a meatball.

"Very oddly shaped and such but I didn't observe much."

"Hmm, very well. Do you think Emma will find Ashley by tonight?"

"Well I'd hope it'll be soon. All this stress can't be good for the baby, especially one who will be born almost any day now," Sapphire gave a far off sigh as she continued to ear her food.

Gold noticed her sadness and reached over, placing his hand over hers and giving a gentle squeeze in comfort.

"Do not be so sad, my gem. Everything will be right as rain soon," He knew the reason behind her mood change but he wanted things to work out first before he put things in motion.

"Come, let us finish out lunch and I'll close up early today. We can go down and take a walk on the beach. It's a nice enough day for that, I think."

"No, you can't close up early on a Saturday. I think I'll just head home and read my book for a few hours. Call me when you're ready to come home and I'll come get you. I still don't think it's safe for you to drive until tomorrow after we flush out your eyes again," she raised his hand and kissed his knuckles much like how he always did with her.

"Of course, dearie, but I can drive. You don't have to come back for me," he stood with her as she packed up the food containers and helped her into her coat.

"I know but it will give me piece of mind to know that you won't crash if I come get you. I'll have dinner set and ready for you by then," she said with a smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Very well, dearie. And what, pray tell, is on the menu for tonight?" he asked in a sultry voice. "Perhaps…" he pulled her close "A succulent bird of some sort?" he nipped at her nose when she laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That…it to be a secret. You'll just have to find out later tonight," she nipped back with a little more force.

He gave a chuckled and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away as the bell to the shop chimed open again.

"Seems that I'm quite popular today," he muttered as he took hold of his cane when she stepped out of his arms.

Frustrated that for the second time they were interrupted, Sapphire grabbed her purse and walked out the back door to her car. Driving around to the backstreet, she did see his Cadillac now parked on the corner. She looked at the time and decided instead of reading to head to the shop to prepare another batch of tea for Granny. Two and a half hours into preparing the tea, her phone rang.

"You really can't stand to be away from me, can you?" she asked with a tease, her loves voice laughing on the other end.

"As true as that statement is, I just received word that Ashley's in labor. Emma found her going into labor after trying to leave town. She's at the hospital now, I'm almost there myself to reclaim what was taken. Shouldn't take too long. I look forward to seeing what you've got planned for tonight." The gears in Sapphire's mind were turning but she didn't let it show in her voice.

"Alright, but please be careful driving. Just because you're going to a hospital doesn't mean you need to be a patient there." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Always, dearie," they hung up but Sapphire halted her task for Granny.

She knew there was something going on with this whole Ashley thing. A girl of nineteen shouldn't have to sign any kind of contract like the ones Gold dealt with. While she wanted people to make their own choices when it regarded their life and tried not to interfere, something in her gut told her to go down to the hospital. Granny's tea was nearly finished anyway so she stored it away and closed shop before heading out.

* * *

The Kingdom of Traminor was in an uproar. Prince Thomas suddenly vanished with no indication as to how or why. Princess Cinderella, now six months pregnant, was devastated as she sat in the Council Room with Snow who was seven months pregnant, Charming, the Blue Fairy, Doc, Grumpy, and Red.

"We will find him, Ella. My med have come to aid in the search as we speak," Charming reassured as Snow sat beside her friend, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I knew we shouldn't have done that to Rumplestiltskin. Now Thomas is missing and I don't know what to do!" Ella clutched Thomas's cape close to her chest as she felt more tears leave her eyes.

"You just need to be strong. You can do this, Ella, and we are here to help," Snow comforted as Red, Granny, and Blue gave her sympathetic looks.

"Let me see if I can track him. It might help the soldiers in case they overlook something," Red offered, hoping Ella would part with the cape to get the Prince's scent from it.

The young Princess clutched the fabric closer to her chest for a few seconds but handed it over. As Red went to grab it, something fell by Doc's feet. He picked it up curiously as it was a red feather, much like the one they had used to trap the Dark One with.

"A red feather? But didn't we just use this?" Grumpy snatched the feather to give it a closer look.

"Nah, it's too heavy to be a quill. And there's no point on the end to hold ink," Blue too, gave a closer look to the feather.

"That's because this isn't a quill, Grumpy. It's a Phoenix feather," Everyone knew this belonged to Safira.

"Why do you have one of the Queen's feathers?" Snow asked as she looked the feather over in her hand, feeling the difference in weight and texture.

"Thomas and I received it from her one our wedding day," Ella smiled sadly at the memory before her eyes widened in realization.

She took the feather back slowly and stood carefully before striding over to the fire and tossing it in. The fire turned white as it consumed the feather and Ella called Safira's name.

"What did you do?" Charming asked as she stood by his wife.

"When she gave us the feather, Queen Safira said that if we needed help, to throw the feather into the fire, call her name and she'd come to us. Maybe she can help us find Thomas. She knows Rumplestiltskin's ways, maybe she can make a deal with him."

"No! No one is making any more deals with that creature. His magic is locked away and there's no way for him to get out. Not even with Queen Safira's help. We'll find another way to get Thomas back," Charming gave a reassuring look and ushered everyone from the room.

Red took the cloak with her and Granny to use her wolf instincts to try and track the scent. For hours, Snow and Ella sat by the window with Ella rubbing her hands over her swollen stomach.

"There hasn't been any word from anyone all night. The sun will be up soon," she spoke somberly as the baby kicked in response. "Seems Alexandra is just as nervous as I am," Snow smiled as best she could when the doors opened, Queen Safira striding in quickly but regally.

Her dress was casual but still looked royal, an opaque dress with yellow trimmings and white shawl covering her shoulders. In her hand she carried a brown wicker basket. The bottom of the dress was slightly dark with dirt and water but it still didn't deter from her figure. She wore no crown but her blue pendant shimmered in the firelight as her light brown hair was pulled back away from her face. Her wings were concealed behind her blue cloak which trailed behind her.

"I heard your call and received word about Thomas suddenly vanishing. I came as quickly as I could. Snow, can you give us a moment?" she asked calmly.

"Of course, I should go and check on my husband. I may be pregnant but I can still find a way to help," Snow White hugged Ella and Safira before leaving, shutting the doors behind her.

"Now my child, tell me what happened? Start at the beginning."

And so Cinderella told her tale from when it all started, the night of the betrothal ball. She told the Phoenix nearly everything, leaving out the part that her baby was the unknown part of the deal. She respected the Queen, yes, but she couldn't have her thinking about what an awful person she was for using her child as the bargaining chip for the contract, even if she didn't know. Throughout the tale, Safira said nothing, using only body language to express her moods but she knew there was something Cinderella was hiding. She just didn't know what.

"And now, Thomas is missing. My baby will be due soon and I don't know what to do without him," At this time, the princess was in tears as they overflowed from her eyes.

"Oh you poor thing," Safira took the woman into her arms as if she were comforting a young child. "Rumplestiltskin is a tricky man and it is in his nature to do such things. But you must understand, I cannot bring Thomas back to you with my magic," She forced the girl to look and meet her eyes.

"But…you're Queen Safira. You can do anything."

"Not everything. My magic is different from that of Rumplestiltskin's, Regina's or even the fairies. My magic is of the elemental nature, but I will help you search for him. For now, you must get some sleep and rest," She helped the girl to her feet and slowly the two made their way through the castle to the Royal Chambers. "All this worrying isn't going to bring him back any quicker not is it good for the baby. Put the little one ahead of everything else right now. Come," she gently led the Princess to the bed and tucked her in, not caring that she was still in her dress.

"Sleep now and I will do my part in helping. Rest assured Cinderella that I will bring Thomas back to you somehow."

* * *

Sapphire strode through the hospital hearing from the nurses that Ashley had already given birth. As she got closer to the room, she spotted Gold and Emma talking though the Sheriff looked stern. She stood in the shadow of the doorway and began listening.

"Why didn't you tell me that your so-called property was the baby?" Sapphire's eyes widened as she felt her heart hurt.

"Because it was a need to know basis, not even Sapphire knows about that."

"Or you just thought I wouldn't actually help," Emma spat.

"Actually I thought it would be better for you to discover it on your own. I thought that after seeing Ashley's life, you of all people would understand the reasons of giving up a child," Sapphire's jaw tightened as she stepped forward a few paces and leaned against the doorway though no one took notice of her yet.

"You are not getting that kid," Emma shot back with determination.

"Actually I am. See Ashley and I made an agreement and my agreements are always honored. If not, then I'm afraid the police will need to be involved and that baby will undoubtly end up in the system. And you didn't like your time in the system, did you Emma?" Sapphire saw Emma's expression harden but she stood her ground,

"That's not going to happen. Even if you press charges against her, no jury in the world is going to send a woman behind bars if all she did was act out for the sake of her child. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the contract Ashley stole isn't going to stand up in court. If someone were to examine the contract closely, they'd find that you're more than just a simple pawn-broker. Am I right?" Sapphire smiled.

There were only a handful of people that were willing to stand up to Richard Gold and damn the consequences. Even though she didn't know it, Emma Swan was just like her parents Her Mother's courage and her Father's determination proved to anyone that she would be doing great things.

"I like you, Miss Swan," her boyfriend interrupted her train of thought. "You're not afraid of me and I'd rather have you with me than against me."

"So you'll let Ashley keep the baby?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Not quite. Miss Boyd and I do have an agreement. See contracts, deals, or whatever you wish to call them, are the very foundation of our civilized existence. So instead I offer you this: In order for Ashley to get that baby, you are going to have to make a deal with me."

"What do you want?" Emma was adamant about Ashley keeping her baby and even though she knew that making a deal with Gold wasn't something she really wanted to do.

"I don't know yet. You'll just have to owe me a favor instead."

"Deal." Emma agreed almost immediately and was about to turn when she caught sight of Sapphire leaning against the door, her expression at Gold's back didn't seem pleasant.

"I may not be scared of you Mr. Gold, but I think you should be scared of her."

Confused, Gold turned around and was shocked to see Sapphire there behind him. Emma sensed a fight coming on and ushered Henry inside Ashley's room.

"I thought you were at home waiting. What are you doing here?" he asked, limping towards her.

"I was at the shop when I got your call. I thought I would come to check on Ashley. A baby? Of all things to aske of her as part of the contract, you chose her baby," Gold knew that she was referring to the deal made in their land and that she was holding back her anger.

"I thought it would be a good thing for the both of them. Ashley could move on in her life and the baby wouldn't be neglected," he tried to reason but wanted to take back his words when he saw her fists clenched.

"That is not fair!" she hissed. "Not all women are like that with their children, personal experiences or not," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Go home. I'll return in a short while," she brushed past him and headed for Ashley's room, ignoring Rumplestiltskin calling her name.

As she opened the door, Henry and Emma were coming out. They exchanged quick hello before the two rushed out of the hospital. Sapphire knocked on the door gently and opened it a crack. Ashley was sitting up in bed, cradling a small pink bundle against her chest with a smile.

"You up for a small visit?" she asked gently, stepping just inside the door.

"Sure. You must be Sapphire. Emma told me about you," Ashley greeted and motioned to the chair beside the bed.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said that you were giving Gold an earful for the contract," Sapphire scowled a bit.

"Oh he's getting more than an earful when I get home. I wasn't about to cause a scene outside your room," Her threat made Ashley laugh a bit. "What's her name?"

"Alexandra. It's my middle name."

"It's a fitting name for her, she looks very much like an Alexandra." Then said baby started getting fussy.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ashley looked nervous as she tried rocking the baby but it didn't seem to be working.

"She's most likely hungry. Have the nurses come and explained the process of breast feeding?" the new mother shook her head.

"Hold on a moment," Sapphire peaked her head out of the room to signal a nurse but there was no one there. "Alright so it looks like we're going to do this a bit differently," she shut the door and closed the blinds to give privacy. "Let's get you situated comfortably and then we'll try this out. Let me hold the little one and you fix yourself into a position that feels comfortable for you," Ashley looked from her crying daughter to this woman she barely knew with fear and hesitation. "She won't leave your sight Ashley, I promise."

Sapphire was very patient, knowing that Ashley would be very reluctant to let her baby be out of her arms, especially to the woman whose boyfriend was going to take her baby only moments before. Very slowly, she eased the baby into Sapphire's arms who started bouncing the babe lightly to try and relax her a bit.

"Alright now place this pillow in your lap. This is going to help you support the baby because sometimes the feedings could take longer than you first think," she motioned for Ashley to use one of the extra pillows that were sitting off to the side of the bed.

When the woman settled herself, Sapphire gave her the next instruction.

"Now comes the part where you have to let your dressing gown down. I'll go get a nurse so you can feel more comfortable," When she went to give the baby back, Ashley looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please will you stay? I don't care what I have to do but I just don't want to be alone right now," she took Alexandra back and Sapphire gave her a gentle look.

"Very well, I will stay but we still should have a nurse come in," Ashley didn't protest as Sapphire rang the call button this time and it was only a minute or so before a nurse came in.

She seemed quite apprehensive about Sapphire being there but Ashley was adamant about letting her stay so the woman reluctantly agreed. It took a few tries but little Alexandra finally managed to latch on Ashley's breast and stay on, eating her meal peacefully. The room was quiet as the babe ate and the nurse left, having other patients to check on. When Alex had eaten her fill, Ashley burped her like the nurse told her and rocked her to sleep.

"You seem to know a lot about this baby thing. Did you have one too?" Ashley asked quietly.

Sapphire grew sad at the mention of her son.

"Yes, I did. A long time ago, I had a son," Ashley heard the sadness in the woman's voice and wanted to inquire more about it but realized it would be better to drop the subject.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sapphire offered, trying to clear her head.

"If it's not too much trouble. I am kind of thirsty and hungry too but I can't exactly leave the bed."

"I'll see what I can do as far as food goes, be right back," she stepped outside the room and went down the hall to get some water and ice chips.

She mentioned to a nurse about Ashley's hunger who went off to see what the new mom would be able to eat. As she made her way back towards Ashley's room, a young man possibly in his early twenty's came by holding flowers and a small pair of baby booties.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Ashley Boyd's room is?" Sapphire turned around to see Thomas's counterpart standing being her looking a little lost.

"Sure, I'm headed back there now. My name is Sapphire," she introduced, extending her hand out.

The boy seemed to recognize her name as he suddenly went rigid and she lowered her arm.

"Calm yourself, my boyfriend's reputation precedes him but I am not him. Come, I'll take you to Ashley where you can meet your daughter."

"Thank you, my name's Sean. Sorry…about before I mean."

"It's not me you need to apologize to, Sean," she knocked on the door and held her hand up to stop him. "Wait here a second," she opened the door and slipped inside, being careful to block Sean from Ashley's view just in case his presence might startle her. "I brought water and ice chips but you'll have to start slowly and only a few sips at a time. I also spoke to a nurse about getting you something to eat but I'm not sure what your body will be able to handle right now. And it is also hospital food so be warned," Ashley laughed lightly at her joke, being careful not to wake the baby. "There is also another thing I happened to find but it's up to you if you accept it or not."

The woman turned and opened the door, ushering Sean in. He stepped sheepishly inside and the look on Ashley's face told Sapphire everything she needed to know. The two lovers would work out their differences and be fine. As Sean showed Ashley the booties he brought, Sapphire slipped from the room. The sun had begun to set as she stepped into her car but didn't drive anywhere. Instead she pulled out her phone with a heavy sigh, having turned it off before entering the hospital. She had received 6 new texts, 4 missed calls, and 3 voicemails. 3 of the texts were from Richard.

The first one was almost right after they talked in the hospital: 'I'm sorry, my gem. Really I am'

The second was almost twenty minutes after: 'When will you be coming home?'

The third was ten minutes after that: 'I might not be home when you return, there's something I have to pick up'. All three were nearly two hours ago.

One text was from Henry about twenty minutes after he left the hospital with Emma: Hey, did my mom call you about me?' Sapphire quickly typed back.

'Regina or Emma' the answer was almost instant.

'Regina, Emma is just Emma right now. Got home just before she did but not sure if she was suspicious or not'

'Ok, good to know about the confusion. No your mom hasn't called me but you really should be more careful in the future. Regina listens to no one – not even Richard. Now stop wasting your minutes. That cell was agreed to you for emergencies only. We'll talk soon'

She sent the message and moved on to the next message, this one from Regina: 'I have business to attend to on Monday so I need you to watch Henry' Simple and blunt.

'Done. I'll pick him up from school'

The last was from an unrecognized number: 'It's Emma. Mary Margaret passed me your number. I just accepted a job offer from Graham and I need some advice. Can you meet me for coffee tomorrow?'

'Sure, be my pleasure. I'll come during my lunch break so between 12:30 and 2. I'll be at the diner. Text me the time and I'll see you there' she saved the number to her contacts as Emma replied back.

'1:00's good, thanks'

Now that the texts were cared for, she turned her attention to the missed calls and voicemails; all were from Gold.

'Please Sapphire, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I was going to tell you, I promise. Call me back'

'I know you're angry Sapphire but…please talk to me'

'Sapp, there's something I have to take care of but I'll try to be home as soon as I can and we can talk this through'

All were timed in with his texts. Looking at the time, she started the car and drove home in silence. Richard's car was sitting in the driveway as she pulled up beside it. The lights in the living room, kitchen and parlor were on as she opened the front door.

"I'm home," she called out, watching the movement of her love's shadow dance along the hallway walls from the parlor.

His hair looked disheveled as if he were constantly running his hand over it which was something he did when there was something bothering him.

"I was starting to get worried. You never sent any sort of reply," he came and gently took her coat from her arms, trying to gently dance around the touchy subject.

"I shut my phone off when I got to the hospital. I check it until a short time ago and I needed some silence. You should have told me, Rumplestiltskin," she stated with a blunt tone.

Gold hung his head down as she went into the kitchen to make herself some Chamomile tea, knowing she would need some help relaxing for sleep. He followed gently behind her as the stove clicked to life. She hadn't put a lot of water in the kettle because she was only making one cup which she had prepared, ready and waiting.

"I thought about it. Many times I thought about it and I was going to tell you, but there was nothing you could have done, in either realm. And there was no way in all hell, that I was going to break that deal," his tone became impatient and frustrated as the kettle whistled.

"It has nothing to do with me doing anything about it. Rumple, I've never really cared for your deals in the past and I've overlooked some of those whose eventual results led to the happiness like with the twins but Ella's unborn child?!" She took a sip of the quickly seeped tea, not caring that it was scalding hot. "I have watched countless deals where people have suffered and they have begged me to step in due to our 'relationship' but even if I could have helped them, I didn't and not because I didn't care but because of the respect and trust of our agreement," the kettle whistled and she poured the water into the cup. "What was so important about her deal that you would lay claim to her baby?" The grip on her cup tightened as she kept from screaming, instead just raising her voice.

"Because she was desperate!" Rumplestiltskin roared as he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"Everyone who makes a deal with you is desperate for something! Gold, jewels, a kingdom, whatever!"

"Yes, but there is nothing more desperate than a mother wanting to protect her child. I knew Cinderella would do anything to keep her baby, even if it meant tricking me into a deal which would end in my imprisonment." Sapphire's grip finally shattered the cup as shards of glass and piping hot liquid splattered her hand and the floor but she didn't care.

"So that's it?" Her voice shook. "You knew that Ella would do anything to stop you and you knew that a trap was set," she realized. "You knew that we'd be trapped here like you wanted but only if you were locked up."

"I didn't know everything only for my plan to succeed, I had to be 'caught'. There were many things I intended to happen but me having this conversation with you shouldn't have been one of them! You weren't supposed to find out about all this! At least not right away," Rumple's eyes were filled with regret as he looked down at her hands.

Small nicks had formed in her palms from the shattered cup, tiny droplets of blood forming.

"So, what? Were you going to just keep me in the dark? Did you think that I wouldn't find out about it or that if I did I wouldn't say anything? Do you really think me that stupid and ignorant?" Gold grabbed a towelette nearby and gently placed it over her hands, being wary of her cuts.

"Never, my dove. Never in a million years would I ever think such things of you. You are the smartest woman I know and if there was anyone who could have found a way to get around my deal then it would be you, of that I have no doubt. But I didn't tell you because I couldn't risk you breaking the deal before things would fall into place. It is nothing against you, darling, I promise you that," he could feel the anger start to slowly wane away but knew that he should still tread with caution.

Sapphire sighed heavily, wincing only a little as her cuts started stinging, her mind now registering the pain.

"Maybe next time, just clue me in to what your planning then maybe we wouldn't need to be having this conversation. I'm not asking for a complete explanation because I know you all too well," she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw regret swimming in them.

"I know and I am sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Rum. It doesn't become the Dark One," she jested with a small laugh as he gently led her through the house the bathroom.

They said nothing as he bandaged her hands after placing a salve on her wounds, flinching as he did so.

"Why don't you go off to bed, love and I'll join you shortly. I need to clean up my mess in the kitchen," she offered as she kissed his cheek.

"It can wait until morning, can't it? I just want to have you in my arms now," he pulled her close with his hands placed firmly on her waist

"Unfortunately, it can't. That tea will stain the wood if we're not careful and if we forget about the glass then someone could get hurt and the last thing you need is another leg injury," she gently nudged his feet with her own and he gave a saddened smile.

"Very well, but don't take too long," he leaned in and gave a quick kiss before she slipped from his grip.

The mess wasn't that big and she didn't really mind the broken cup since it wasn't one of her favorites. Ten minutes later, she shut off all the lights to the house before heading upstairs, to the left and into the master bedroom. She found Rumplestiltskin laying in his silk night clothes, patiently waiting for her return. She quickly changed for bed, a red satin nightdress and slid beneath the sheets where she was immediately wrapped in his arms.

"Will you at least allow me to shut the light off or would you prefer to have it on all night?" Growling in annoyance, he let her go just briefly enough for the light to go off before seizing her against him again.

They just lay there, together. The sound of their heartbeats became the only rhythm of comfort between them. Looking back on all the years they had together, Rumplestiltskin began to wonder how this hadn't happened before. He and Safira had known each other for centuries and were friends for just as long. How is it after all this time, after all they had been through, how they never once thought to pursue their relationship further? His thoughts drifted further back to his wife, Milah, but it took him longer than he thought to picture her face because now, it seemed the only woman in his life for so many years was Safira. Looking down, he couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Sapphire lied against his chest, her eyes closed in content as the moonlight streamed through the curtains gently caressing her face. She looked like a thing of beauty, like something you could only find in a painting. And she was with him, a monster. A beast. She was with him despite the actions he'd done in the past. Tightening his grip on her, he kissed the top of her head but was careful not to wake her. Her coconut scent filled his nostrils as he pulled the covers securely over them and fell off to sleep.

* * *

 **I decided to call Thomas and Ella's kingdom Traminor after the Disney's wicked stepmother Lady Tremaine, thought it was a nice touch.**

 **Ella and Snow were pregnant at the same time but because Snow gave birth in the EF and Ella didn't, I progressed her further along.**

 **The song that Safira dances to is 'Expression' by Helen Jane Long, it's really quite pretty and thought it fit her character nicely.**

 **I also have no idea about what happens after someone gives birth, how fast they can eat or drink something or breast-feeding and the like. What I did is most likely fiction so do nothing I wrote about! It's not meant to be the truth.**

 **Chapter 4 may come up around or shortly after the time when OUAT starts back up again just to be nice and I have notes written up to that point, now it's just a matter of waiting. I have almost finished writing season 1 but this is my last semester in school before graduating and then take a trip to Paris/Provence/Barcelona for 10 days so there will maybe only one update in May, for my birthday. After that I'm not sure. I don't have a set schedule so I hope everyone who reads this will be patient with me. See you next time, in Dark Waters.**


	4. Staring Through a Soul's Empty Eyes

_**I know this is later than what I said last chapter, however, this semester was pretty difficult as it was my final one before graduating and at one point I was staying up for nights on end to make sure that my papers were correctly written and that I was understanding the material so that I could pass my finals. I was pretty terrified that I wasn't going to pass one of my finals and that it would bring my grade down to not passing.**_

 _ **However, final grades were posted on Monday and I did indeed pass, so now I am officially a COLLEGE GRADUATE! I've received my A.S in Liberal Arts: Humanities and Social Sciences with a heavier emphasis on the Humanities Aspect. This will turn into either a degree for Teaching History or becoming an author, perhaps both.**_

 _ **A few months ago I received the news that no one was going on the Paris/Provence/Barcelona trip and I was really the only one left. There were 8-10 other students signed up to go but after the attacks in November, they slowly started dropping out until only I remained and my professor wouldn't be going either due to family problems. I did have the option of still going but with another college out of state but I'd still be the only one going and I've never done any kind of international traveling before so after much consideration I decided not to go. I was supposed to leave yesterday, actually.**_

 _ **I want to give a HUGE shout out to my very good friend, bloodyrose2014. She kept me going through this semester, distracting me with duels when I needed them and just having someone to talk with about ONCE or other fanfic ideas was really great.**_

 _ **Season 1 is almost done being written, I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter so soon it will be posted. Yay me! And since this story's inception, it's gotten, currently, 1,097 views, 5 reviews, 32 favs and 53 alerts! Thanks so much you guys, it really means a lot! I'm posting this chapter in honor of you guys and to celebrate me graduating.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT, it's characters or otherwise. I only claim my OC, her family and most of her story.

 **Please be wary when you read. No flames and such about how you don't like my character or what she's doing. YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ. I've worked hard in doing my research and such to make my character unique.**

 **Story is rated M for suggested themes and language but no actual content.**

 **This chapter contains episodes 5-7.**

* * *

Monday came around quite fast. Sapphire's meeting with Emma actually went better than she hoped. Basically, Emma just needed some advice on how she should handle being Deputy with Regina throwing punches left and right.

"I've known Regina for a long time and right now, you have to think about Henry. Focus on showing him that you can be committed to him and your job. Focus on Henry, then work on Regina because this thing between you two can only draw him in further," she warned as they had coffee.

Emma didn't give a verbal response, but there was a look in her eyes that Sapphire took as understanding. Monday afternoon rolled through and around three, Sapphire stood in front of the school leaning against the hood of her car while waiting for Henry. As the final bell rang, the students began filing out, the younger ones heading for the bus. Henry spotted the car almost immediately and ran towards it, throwing his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Hey, you. Ready to go?" The boy nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

During the drive, Sapphire inquired about his day, what he was learning and such when they got too the shop. There was a pot of tiger lilies and near black calla lilies sitting in front of the door. Smiling, as she knew who they were from, she unlocked the door and picked up the pots, ushering Henry inside.

"Okay, you know the routine: Tv and snack, then some homework before we go see Archie," she ruffled his hair playfully after she set the pots down on the counter.

"Did Mr Gold send you those?" he asked, pulling out juice and a yogurt out of her mini-fridge.

"Yes, he always does every few months. He knows their some of my favorite flowers," she replied while gently stroking the soft petals of a calla lily.

Henry pulled himself up in the barstool and took a sniff. The boy always liked seeing the different kinds of flowers and plants she had in her shop and in the small greenhouse in the back room. As one with a high curiosity, he was always inquiring about the different plants she had. After taking a couple of whiff's, he pulled away from the flower confused.

"I can't smell anything, does that mean they're dead?" Sapphire laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"No, not at all, sweetheart. Not all flowers have a scent, but that doesn't make them any less beautiful," she replied as she flipped on the small tv as they watched an episode of Xiaolin Showdown before she had Henry start is homework.

It was their routine as always. An episode or two of one of Henry's shows would be watched while having a small snack and then she would have him work on his homework. She would answer any questions he would have regarding the homework and she would do her best to answer them without giving him the actual answer. As he worked, she would either work to fill orders or read silently. When 4:15 rolled around, he packed up his work and they drove to Archie's office. Pongo greeted them eagerly, sniffing out Sapphire's pockets.

"Okay boy, ease up before you shred my coat," she laughed as she pulled out the peanut butter treats and gave him one before handing the others to Archie, who was watching from the doorway.

"Thanks for bringing him by, Sapphire," he said as Henry went inside with Pongo who bounded after the boy playfully.

"Never a problem, Archie. Regina is going to pick him up at the usual ending time," the psychiatrist nodded and they parted ways.

Forty-five minutes later, she was sitting in Gold's office, reading an old book as he was doing inventory when the ground shook violently. Steadying some of the more delicate items on the shelf behind her, she waited until it stopped a few seconds later.

"Richard?" she called out after securing the items.

"I'm alright, dear. Are you well?" he called from the front of the shop.

Siren's immediately started going off and the fire department flew past the shop and into the woods.

"I'm going to go see what all the commotion is about, I'll call you once I learn something," she stated as she pulled on her jacket.

As it turned out, one of the old mine tunnels had collapsed and Regina was not happy that Emma now worked for the town as Graham's new deputy. Once she gave them orders on crowd control, she pushed Henry off on Sapphire so she could talk to Archie.

"There's got to be something down there, why else would she want to get rid of it so fast?" Sapphire knelt down to his level.

"Henry, she's doing this for you. She wants to keep you safe. I know it's difficult to understand but the earth can be temperamental and you need to be careful."

* * *

Tiny footsteps bounded through the stone halls in the palace of King Leonus. The sun peered through the stain-glass windows as a shadow interrupted its light beams. A young Safira of 7 years was running as fast as she could, trying to get to the courtyard where Hilda was waiting for her. She pushed open the final set of double doors, the palace guards paying her no mind at all.

The courtyard was a garden Queen Carissa had created and though she was gone, her loyal friend and servant, Hilda Fursars, kept care of it and the young Princess in memory and honor of the late Queen. Leonus had once frequented the courtyard often when Carissa was tending to it but after her death, he never set foot in it anymore. If not for Hilda, it would have withered away long ago.

"You're late, child," Hilda scolded as she tended to a bed of carnations.

The woman was older, most assuredly centuries older but had the look of a woman how had seen nearly 60 summers. She had the wrinkles of her age in permanent places along her forehead, beneath her eyes and her chin.

"I am sorry, Hilda. I was reading in the library and lost track of time," Safira bowed her head in disappointment with her hands clasped in front of her.

Her red wings sagged behind her but because she was still young, they weren't fully developed or grown yet. It would be at least another year before she would get a chance to even learn how to fly. Hilda looked up from her tending and tisked at the child.

"Oh stop that, dear. I am not mad. At least your spending your time wisely. Now today we are going to focus on your earth element," she stood up and brushed her hands off on her apron before leading Safira to the center of the courtyard.

"Now, earth is like a child, very stubborn and unpredictable at times. To manipulate it, you have to feel it," she scooped up a handful of dirt and held it in her open palm. "You have to feel each speck and push it to do what you need it to do. Like this," Hilda waved her hand over the pile and it slowly began to move into a shape, forming a small star. "Now you try."

Safira scooped up her own handful and tried to do as Hilda told her. The dirt moved but it didn't go far.

"Do not despair, my child. Earth is the trickiest of all elements. It will take practice but in time, soon you'll be able to do this," Hilda waved her hand over a patch of grass and a rose bush sprouted. "You'll be able to manipulate that which comes from the earth like flowers, trees and vines," Safira watched in awe as the bush bloomed blue roses, her pile of dirt now forgotten at her feet.

"When can I do that?" she asked with eagerness as she reached out to touch the delicate petals, almost with a ghost like touch as if afraid that the flowers would go away if she pushed too hard.

When she felt that they were real, she reached down and plucked a rose from the bush, being wary of the thorns. Hilda chuckled at the girls' enthusiasm; so much like her mother, she was.

"As I said before, child, with much practice. For now, let us focus on one thing at a time," she replaced the dirt in Safira's hand, taking the flower but putting it behind her ear.

The blue stood in contrast to her flaming red hair, a trait that all Fire lives shared. Every phoenix baby born was a Fire life. Hilda had been an Earth life for the past fifty years.

"Now try again and this time, focus. Feel the earth and what's in it, remember: It's still a living thing."

* * *

Two days past and Sapphire was sitting in her shop tending to her flowers when she received a frantic call from Regina.

"Henry's missing again!" Sapphire shut off her music with a groan.

"How can he be missing, he's only been with Archie for a half hour. Did you call Emma?"

"Yes, and he's not with her either," the mayor snarled, clearly angered that Emma was brought up.

"Alright, I'll start - " Her phone beeped indicating a call. "Hang on, Regina," she clicked over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Henry's at the old mine!" It was Emma and she sounded just as upset.

"Are you sure?" she packed up her things as she talked and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm down here with Archie and Pongo found a candy bar he had in his backpack. Archie's already gone inside after him but the entrance is now completely caved in," the woman sounded on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, Emma. Call Graham and have him get the fire department, I'm on my way." She grabbed her keys and switched back over to Regina. "Get your coat and wait outside, I'm coming over now," was all she spoke before hanging up and locking the shop, calling Gold as soon as she got inside the car. "I've been called into another search for Henry. He managed to disappear again only this time, he's gone down the old abandoned mine," Gold chuckled.

"It seems that the young boy has a knack for adventure."

"Or he just likes to watch me pop a vein. I'm on my way to pick up Regina and head down there now. I might be home late, though." They bid one another farewell and she sped off to Regina's office.

Madame Mayor was waiting outside when she pulled up. Regina barely had time to shut the door when Sapphire pulled away from the curb.

"Where is he?" Regina demanded as she finally managed to buckle up.

"For some reason, he's in the old mine. Archie went after him so he's not completely alone. Don't ask me why he's down there because I have no idea," she interrupted the Mayor mid syllable as she followed after the fire trucks back down to the mine entrance.

Most of the town was gathering down there, eager to find out what was going on. Rumors spread that there were people trapped down there, specifically Archie and young Henry. Construction was already at work trying to dig out the entrance. Ruby tried to keep a distraught Pongo distracted, Graham was looking at old plans on the hood of his car with some of the crew members and other members of the town.

"Go see if you can find anything with Graham. I'll talk with Emma," Sapphire gave Regina a gentle nudge, knowing full well she wanted to give Emma a piece of her mind.

Reluctantly Regina went to Graham and she, to Emma.

"What happened here, Emma?" The new Deputy sighed.

"Henry came to me in tears telling me that Archie thought his Fairytale thing was crazy and that it needed to end," Sapphire frowned, Archie wasn't normally like that. "I knew Regina had something to do with it so I went down to confront him but Regina said Henry wasn't with her even though I dropped him off at her office an hour prior. Archie knew Henry would be down here looking for proof or something. He had candy bars and a flashlight in his bag," Marco and Graham came down to join the two as the watched Billy and a couple of construction guys continue to dig out the entrance.

"Don't worry. Archie will take good care of Henry." The elder man reassured them, mainly Emma.

Their reassuring thoughts were cut short as the ground started to rumble again, more dirt and rocks collapsing in on the entrance.

"Wait! Stop!" Regina ran under the yellow 'Caution' tape and down to the four, frantic. "You're just making it worse!" she shouted, standing in front of Emma.

"I am trying to save him! The only reason he's down there right now is because he feels like there's something he needs to prove!"

"And who's the one encouraging this kind of behavior?!" Regina spat back, getting even more angry.

If she had her powers back, there would be a fire ball in each hand and Emma would be a pile of cinders.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me."

"Oh yes, very good! Lecture me until he runs out of air!" Sapphire stood between the two before there would be any eye scratching.

"Alright you two, that's enough! Your fighting is not going to magically produce Henry from the ground so I suggest you put your differences aside and think about Henry," she had the greatest urge to roll her eyes at the fact that was practically lecturing two children.

"Sapphire's right. Nothing is going to get done by fighting," Emma huffed "So what do you want me to do?" Regina looked up with tears brimming her eyes.

"Help me" she pleaded. "There has to be something we can do," she started pacing, her gaze flickering towards the mine entrance. "Maybe we can use something to punch a hole in the ground, something strong," she suggested and Marco came up to join them after backing away at the two fighting.

"Explosives." The idea was smart and everyone set to work.

The construction workers immediately gathered the wires and C4 blocks, laying them among the entrance while everyone else was ushered to a safe distance behind the trucks. After the task was complete, the workers joined the rest of the town members. Regina gave the command and the trigger was pressed. The dynamite went off and a giant smoke cloud followed. Emma went into the dust to see if it worked but the look on her face when she emerged said everything.

The plan didn't work and Regina wasn't happy. Pongo was crying and going nuts inside the firetrucks so Emma let him out. Almost immediately, he started sniffing around beside Billy's truck. There was an old mine shaft that dropped straight down.

"We can lower someone down straight through." Marco said as he hooked up rope around the trucks hook.

"Lower me down then," Regina stepped up but Emma stopped her.

"No way, I'm going down." Sapphire could sense another argument and was ready to step in.

"Regina, you don't have any experience with this kind of thing. Let Emma go down and get Henry. She will bring him back to you. Graham, get your Deputy situated." She took Regina a few steps back but the two women said nothing as they watched Emma get hooked up with a harness and lowered down.

Regina clutched Sapphire's arm tightly at the sight of Emma disappearing beneath the surface and for almost ten minutes, it stated that way before the line tightened and went in reverse. Cheering and applause started as they all caught sight of a blonde head of hair coming back up with a head of chocolate brown hair. Regina wasted no time in scooping Henry into her arms in joy. After Emma got unhooked, she tried to make sure Henry was ok as well but Regina sent her away then giving Henry off to Sapphire before approaching Archie.

"You really gave your moms quite a scare today, Henry," she spoke softly but sternly. "This going off for proof stuff is likely to give them both heart attacks." Henry's gaze dropped to the ground.

"I know…it's just…No one seems to believe me. That's why we have Operation Cobra, to get the curse broken so people believe."

"And that's all well and good, Henry but maybe you need to do so where your life isn't always in danger. Okay?" Henry nodded before wrapping his arms around her.

He trusted her with the knowledge that she was part of Cobra because he knew her. Maybe not the true her, but the one who was there for him when he needed someone. For as long as he could remember, she was there to babysit him when Regina was staying late at the office or had Council Meetings. She'd cook them all dinner, help him with his homework if he needed and tucked him into bed where he'd pass-off into dreamland with her singing to him. She was like the caring older sister or really cool Aunt, someone he could always depend on. He knew that even after the curse was broken, she'd still be there for him.

Releasing her from his hug, he went back to Regina. Later that night as Emma and Henry talked, Sapphire noticed Regina standing over the mine shaft, the grate now secured back over it. She watched curiously as Regina took something from her pocket and dropped it back down the shaft.

"Something on your mind?" Sapphire called out, approaching her from the side.

The Evil Queens head snapped up in her direction.

"No, nothing. Just glad Henry is alright," she lied but Sapphire knew she had to play dumb against the cursed memories.

"Very well. Let's get you and Henry home then. I think there's been enough excitement for one day. And I have inventory tomorrow so it's an early rise for me. Unless you'd rather get a ride home from Emma." Regina glared darkly and Sapphire had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the look.

"Fine. Henry, we're leaving. Now!" she ordered and watched as Henry stood with Emma and said goodbye before hurrying back over to Regina.

The car ride home was quiet until Henry said goodbye to Sapphire and headed in the house with Regina following behind him. When she arrived back home, she was greeted with a cup of chamomile and a loving boyfriend.

Almost two weeks had passed without any incident. David was released from the hospital but his memory still lacked. Sapphire had made an appearance at his welcome home party with her famous banana bread but didn't stay long.

Sapphire had managed to convince Regina to let her use the kitchen to cook her banana bread because Richard didn't want her home right away. Regina gave in when Henry asked to help her. She didn't like saying 'no' to Henry and with Emma in town, she felt like she was saying 'no' more often than she should have. But when it came to Henry, Sapphire was the one person she knew she could trust her sons' life with. She was a good influence on him despite her relationship with Gold. So she allowed Sapphire the use of her kitchen, provided she make two batches of her bread so that Regina and Henry could enjoy it on their own.

She returned home to find a candlelit dinner spread out on the dining room table.

"Wow…what's the occasion?" she asked as Gold led her over to a chair, pulling it out for her like a perfect gentleman.

"Do I really need one to show how much you mean to me?" he murmured, placing a kiss behind her ear sending a shiver pleasantly down her spine.

"I suppose not. Though there have been times in the past were this would've done as a thank you," she smirked while taking a sip of wine.

* * *

Safira watched as David stood against the dragon, the rest of King George's men already lying dead. Rumplestiltskin had told her about the deal he made with George many years ago which resulted in George getting the heir he always wanted and Rumple getting some pretty rare potion ingredients that George had managed to hold onto but never had the means, nor brains, to use them. Now said son was dead, killed by his own arrogance.

As much as it wasn't funny, Safira couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what happened. Now George was so desperate again for the Dark One's help that he gave over the location of his family's fairy god-mother. In exchange for that information, Rumple mentioned that James had a twin brother, David. All he had to do was go along with George's men and have them slay the dragon plaguing the kingdom of King Midas. But complications arose.

The dragon killed all the soldiers and was now going after David. Safira watched, ready to help but her assistance was not needed. David had managed to lure the beast to a amsll crevice in the cavern. The dragon tried following but only managed to get his head sliced off by David. Triumphant, the pauper prince took the dragon head and dragged it back to the encampment waiting at the bottom of the mountain. Once David was out of sight, she flew down to the dragon's body. It didn't take her long before she decided what to do with it. She opened her pouch that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out two vials. Placing them at the open neck wound and let them full up with thick, black liquid.

Dragon's blood was a very good but rare ingredient for potions, spells, and herbal remedies. She'd give one to Rumplestiltskin and keep the other one for herself. They shared certain assets like ingredients. It was what she planned to do next which constituted for some much welcomed praise and thanks. She skinned the dragon of its scales and flew back home. For months she had pondered through book after book until she finally found what she was looking for. A transfiguration spell, one that didn't require much magic to use it. Using her energy and elemental magic along with various spell ingredients, she was able to forge Rumplestiltskin a new outfit out of the scales. He already had a set but this one would be stronger and more durable because of the unique protection spells she put along with it. Phoenix blood was like dragons blood, extremely rare but not as powerful. The best it could do was bump up a protection spell further so instead of it being able to withstand a stab from a sword, it should be powerful enough to withstand something like an explosion. Now she just had to wait for the opportune moment to present it to Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

The dinner Richard had cooked was a lovely salmon dish, one of her favorites.

"Dinner was lovely," she complimented as she helped clear away the dishes.

"For you, dearie, anything," he whispered, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

Once the dishes were clear, he led her to the parlor where tiger lilies were scattered around the room. He dimmed the lights and placed a record on, he loved things the old fashioned way and she did too. It was a slow lovers waltz, another one of her favorites. He limped to the center of the room and held out his hand, leaving his cane beside the player.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She wasted no time in placing her hand within his right while his left came to rest on her hip and her left rested on his shoulder. He held her close as they moved slowly, stepping only a few inched in all directions, her head eventually resting against his chest. His heartbeat was steady in her ear as they moved through two songs before Sapphire pulled away.

"You need to rest your leg, Rum. I can feel you straining it and I'm sure you've been on it for the past few hours cooking that magnificent dinner." Gold gave a heavy sigh as he looked down at her, knowing she was right.

His leg had been hurting him for a while but for her, he could endure it.

"You know me too well, I fear," he murmured as they say down on the couch.

"Wait here," she went and retrieved the salve and applied it to his leg as she always did when he strained it too much or when it started bothering him.

"How is it that I managed to have the love of someone so kind hearted and caring as you?" he wondered aloud, biting back a groan as he felt the salve working under the skilled touch of her hands.

"I think the better question is how did I manage to have the love of the Dark One?" she jested as she made him more comfortable before laying in his arms.

"You made a change in me, dearie. I don't know what my life would be like if you were not there for me, through everything."

That was actually a pretty scary thought for the both of them, they had been through so much. They were there for one another and to not have him in her life…it was something she didn't ever want to think about.

"Enough of that talk. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, so there no need to be thinking of something so trivial," she ended the thought as he gently stroked her hair, something he did to calm her down whenever she was upset or stressed about something.

"Very well, love. However, if we don't want to sleep in our clothes, we'd better head up to bed."

"You're right…as always." She joked sitting up.

"When am I ever wrong?" he threw back as he gripped his cane to stand.

"You head up first. I'll get the lights," she knew he shouldn't be putting more stress on his leg so she shut the player off, the parlor light and dining room light before heading upstairs to bed where she fell asleep in Rumplestiltskins arms.

The next day turned out to be pretty normal, at least until Sapphire was driving home when she caught sight of something interesting.

Graham was kissing Emma!

Unfortunately, Emma pushed him away and then scene was lost as Sapphire turned the corner. She made a nice dinner for her and Gold who arrived home a half hour after she did.

"I'm home, dearie," he called.

"I'm in the kitchen," was her answer as he limped through the hallway.

"Something smells delectable."

"Eggplant parmesan, hope you're hungry," she answered before giving him his welcome home kiss.

"For your cooking, starving. Need any help?" he asked looking around knowing it was better to ask rather than to just jump in.

"Actually yes, you can sit down. I just have to dish it up as everything else is ready," she nudged him gently.

He smiled and went to his usual spot by the windows. The table had already been set so he made himself useful and poured the wine. She out joining him within five minutes.

"So I saw something interesting as I was driving home tonight," she mentioned non-chalantly as she took a sip of wine, the meal coming to a close.

"Oh, has our dear Madame Mayor gotten into another tiff with our new Deputy?" Gold joked with a chuckle.

"No, actually this had to do with the Deputy and the Sheriff. Graham was kissing Emma."

"Really, well I can't say that I'm surprised. Being with Regina all this time makes you wonder why it didn't happen sooner." Sapphire stood up and started clearing away the dishes.

"Well Emma's only been in town for a month or so and despite being the Queen's 'pet', Graham is actually quite the gentleman," she mentioned casually, knowing just how to push her boyfriend's buttons.

Gold's jaw clenched while the grip on his cane tightened as he stood up. He knew Sapphire was kidding, or at least, he hoped she was kidding. In the five years they had been together, she never showed any signs that she was interested in other people. Perhaps it was because she knew who they really were in the Enchanted Forest.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he stalked to the kitchen where Sapphire was putting away the left overs. He came up behind her, using his free hand to shut the cabinet she was opening.

"And how would you know how much of a gentleman our dear Sheriff is?" he growled in her ear, resting his cane against the counter so he could use that hand to grip her hip firmly while the hand he had on the cabinet slid to her wrist, pinning it there.

"He just has that…aura about him. He was never really rude in this realm or the Enchanted Forest," she whispered.

Her eyes closed as she resisted the verge to moan as she felt him pin her body against the counter.

"So…tell me, little Firebird, do I have that…aura about me?" his grip on her waist tightened as he heard the gasp leave her lips.

Spinning her quickly so she faced him he captured her lips with his. Sapphire wasn't shocked by this as all. Richard Gold had been passionate, spontaneous and romantic but now that he regained his memories as Rumplestiltskin, those same qualities had increased. As their tongues danced with one another, they held each other close, as if afraid to let go in fear of it being a dream. When they broke for air minutes later, Gold rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her grey eyes. They always had that stormy look when he kissed her like that afterwards.

"Do you think Graham could do that to you and you would feel the same way?" he whispered, his Scottish accent becoming more prominent and sent a shiver down her spine with each syllable.

"Oh Rum…are you jealous?" she giggled as she brushed some stray hair away from his eyes.

"Nothing to be jealous of, dearie. Everyone knows that we're together and no one dares to cross me."

"Now we both know that's not true. Plenty of people have tried to cross you. Whether or not their around to speak about is whole other story," she gave him a quick kiss when she saw his eyes darken. "Relax. I _chose_ to be with you. And not because of some curse or because you're the Dark One or because you have a lot of money. I chose you because you fill that hole that I've had in my heart and soul for many years. No one else makes me feel the same way I do about you. In all my years, no one ever has," she reached up with both hands to cup his face delicately in her palms. "And no one ever will."

Gold could feel and hear the truth in her voice, wishing he could have heard all this before the curse. Perhaps they would have been able to retain their memories, though they were still trying to figure out just how Sapphire was able to remember things before he did. It was a mystery, one they intended to solve in case Regina was behind it all. The curse was cast to her intentions and dictations. If she allowed Sapphire to be able to regain her memories, they wanted to know why. Sapphire may be the neutral party between everyone else but that didn't make her any less of a target from either side. It was another reason how they managed to stand living with one another. She neither approved nor disapproved of his deals. They were his business and as long as they didn't interfere with her business then there were no problems. He pressed his forehead against hers again with a sigh.

"You're right, my darling. It's just…Sometimes I wonder how you've managed to stay with me, knowing who I am. Everybody fears me and I can see the looks in their eyes when they see you."

"Stop! I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when we first started seeing one another. My memories may have been falsed slightly but even now it makes no difference to me. Your reputation didn't deter me then and it won't now." She spoke with such determination that it made Gold chuckle a bit.

"I just thought I'd give you a chance to run before everyone else starts to remember," he replied with a small kiss to her nose.

"We've already had this conversation before so there's no point I having it again because nothing is going to change. Now, can I finish putting away the food or are you going to keep us standing here all night until your leg gives out?" she giggled, gently pushing him back so she could turn around and continue her work.

"Very well, dearie. I'll be in the parlor when you're done," he clutched his cane and left her.

It didn't take long for her to finish putting everything away and cleaning the dishes. As she cleaned the pots and pans used for cooking, she brewed a pot of dragon fruit tea. By the time it had finished brewing and seeping, she was done and everything was drying. She shut the lights off and brought two cup and saucers to the parlor where Richard sat with an open book.

"Care for some tea, Rum?" she asked, sitting beside him and easing herself gently down so as not to spill anything.

"Certainly, thank you." He took the one she offered to him, knowing it was black while hers had sugar.

They drank their tea in silence, Sapphire having retrieved her book from the shelf. They stayed like that for an hour or so, occasionally changing position. Eventually by the time 10pm rolled around Sapphire lay with her head in Gold's lap, her book laying against her stomach having been asleep for a half hour. As Gold looked down, he smiled. He set his book down and gently eased hers out of her grip.

It was times like these that he wished he didn't have a screwed up leg. He wanted to just scoop her into his arms and carry her to bed with no need to wake her. But with no magic to help him, he had to resort to waking her up.

"Darling, we should go to bed it your tired," he whispered in her ear, gently shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly and sighed with content as she gave him a smile.

"But your lap does make an excellent pillow," she sat up slowly and gathered the tea cups. "Be up in a minute, love." She quickly made her way into the kitchen and washed the cups, saucers and pot dumping out only a small amount of now cold tea.

The process took no more than 10 minutes as she dried them as well and put them away for tomorrow nights' use. Gold was already changed so she made quick work of her day clothes and slipped on a black sleep set before quickly brushing her teeth and settling beneath the covers with Gold's arms wrapped around her.

"Sleep now, my dear," he cooed gently to her and due to her already nearly asleep state, she drifted off to her dreams content with listening to the sound of her loves heartbeat.

Gold was up early the next morning, extremely early. The sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon yet as he removed himself gently from Sapphire's side. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like she didn't have any responsibilities to worry about. He caught glimpses of the top of her wing tattoos on her back and smiled. She didn't look any different without her actual wings but they made her who she was.

Phoenix's developed their wings at a young age but they grew with the Phoenix themselves. Of course he only knew as much as he did of the rare race because of the books his Firebird had shown him and by that she had told him. Before he became the Dark One, he thought that Phoenix's were pure myth like the Pegasus. Of course now he knew better but it still gave him a sense of pride and satisfaction to not only know a Phoenix but be courting one as well. He wasn't with her for the fame or 'glory' but because she genuinely cared for him. Not pitied but cared. She wasn't frightened or deterred by his power and influence and while many might call her foolish, he called her special, unique, one of a kind.

He dressed for the day, though grabbing a gardening apron and shovel from the garden shed out back. He drove to the shop and opened the picture safe, retrieving a very precious commodity. He wrapped it in an old cloth and drove up to the cabin before striding out to the woods, being cautious not only of where he was stepping but also to make sure no one was following him. While no one might care now what he was burying, once they regained their memories, everyone including Regina would be after this object if they knew where it was. The Kris Dagger, the only weapon that could kill the all-powerful Dark One. If anyone got their hands on it, he would be under their control and that was one of three things that terrified him.

'All magic comes with a price' and being the Dark One was no exception. Al that power and magic at his fingertips only for it to be in the hands of someone else should they possess the Dagger. Now currently if someone from their world were to come to Storybrooke, a hypothetical and near impossible thing, the Dagger would have no power as this was a world without magic. Well without most magic. For some reason, Sapphire still had her magic, as minuscule as it was. That was another thing he wanted to know if Regina had a hidden agenda for Sapphire when the curse was cast.

He had just finished his task when he heard twigs snapping and the hounding of footsteps behind him. He stood as quickly as possible and headed towards the noise only to step out and see Graham, out of breath and looking around for something. Gold saw something flicker in his eyes, a look of relief yet disappointment.

"Morning Sheriff, my apologies for giving you a scare," he shifted his weight to his good leg.

"It's fine…I just thought you might have been a wolf."

"Oh, did I forget to give myself a trim this morning?" he jokingly reached up to brush his chin with his fingers fleeing the smoothness of a clean shave.

"No it's not that. Uh…why are you out here so early in the morning?" Graham questioned, eyeing the apron, boots and shovel.

"Oh just helping Sapphire tend to her plants. She got a small garden out here. Yourself?" Graham tried to catch his breath as he spoke.

"I was looking for something…a um…"

"A wolf, right. Now to my knowledge, there hasn't been any wolves in Storybrooke. Why the sudden interest in finding one?" Graham looked down unable to make eye contact with Gold.

"You'll just think I'm a lunatic."

"Try me," Gold challenged, interested in Grahams answer.

"I saw one in my dreams…and again a few hours ago. I followed it out here but now…Did you notice anything strange when you were out here by chance?"

The response that Graham had given him piqued Gold's interest even more.

The Huntsman was hunting again, this time for answers.

"Sorry, can't say that I have but let me give you a bit of advice. Dreams are memories, memories of another life," The look in Grahams eyes started to resemble that of the Huntsman and Gold knew that what he said stuck.

"And what is it that you believe?"

"I never rule anything out that could be a possibility. But you'll have to excuse me Sheriff, I've got a store to open. Good luck in your search." He shifted his weight and walked past Graham, letting the information sink in.

When he reached the cabin again, he discarded the apron, boots and shovel out the back door, not wanting to get dirt inside. He looked at the time and decided to give Sapphire a call. She answered after the third ring as he drove back to the shop.

"Did you have more business to attend to so suddenly this morning?" she questioned with a small laugh.

"Nothing too serious but it needed seeing to right away. It did however, lead to a very interesting conversation with the Sheriff."

"With Graham?"

"Yes, it seems our Huntsman is starting to remember things. Perhaps that kiss he and Miss Swan shared triggered something," he flipped the 'Closed' sign over to 'Open' and unlocked the door to the shop.

He heard a bell ring over on her end.

"Sounds like you've got company, love. I'll let you go and we'll talk tonight."

"Alright, see you then." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Her customer was Archie and Pongo, hoping for some more of her homemade treats before work. She happily complied and gave a new one, Pork, for Pongo to try. He munched it up with glee and they left. Once she was alone again, Sapphire thought about what Gold had said about Graham remembering.

* * *

Safira had come to give her condolences to Snow White and Regina after learning of King Leopold's passing. This resulted in having a glass of wine with Regina as she ranted about Snow White, again. The Phoenix resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This story was becoming quite old but she kept her tongue and listened. In her latest plan to rid herself of the Princess, Regina had a huntsman bring her out to the woods to kill her and bring back her heart to the Queen. She was waiting eagerly for the results.

"And all he wants in exchange for doing this job is for me to keep the wolves safe. Can you believe that? I offer him a place in my court and refuses this but wants be to save a bunch of mangy mutts." Safira stood and looked out the wide window of the room, it's view overlooking the vast forest.

"To be fair, Regina, not everyone is content with the perks of being in the court of royalty. They want their freedom; something I believe you are familiar with." She didn't need to turn around to know that Regina knew exactly what she meant.

The doors behind them opened and a guard came in.

"Apologies for the interruption, Your Majesties, but the Huntsman has returned."

"Finally," Regina turned to Safira who had set her empty glass down on the tray Henry had held out to her. "Come and see the fruit of my labors. Meet the Huntsman who has finally ended the life of that miserable wretch."

Together Regina and Safira were led to the vault room where the Huntsman stood in the guards' uniform, minus the helmet with a small satchel. He had a rugged look, like the kind one would have if they spent a great deal of the time in the wilderness. He glanced at the two Queens, bowing ever so slightly to Safira.

"Your Majesties." Safira gave him a nod and he turned to Regina. "I see that you're still in mourning," he said, noticing her nearly all black attire.

"No, I've just come to the decision that black is my color. Now do you have it?" The Huntsman held up the satchel.

"The girls' heart." Regina went to take it but he pulled back and she frowned. "There's something that needs doing first. The girl's final wish," he pulled out a letter and held it out. "She wished for you to have this." Regina didn't take it.

"Read it to me," she ordered as she began pacing.

" _Dearest Stepmother,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead just as you requested. I know that it is my fault there will be no love in our life so it seems like the perfect punishment for me to not have that same chance. I hope that with my death, your revenge is sated as the future of the kingdom is now in your hands. Please, rule with compassion and a gentle hand. Just as my Father did as it is what the people deserve. While I know you believe my death to be vengeance and retribution, I feel the best thing to call this is a sacrifice, for the good of the people. With that now in mind, death shall be embraced with open arms. I want you to take my last message to heart. I am sorry and I forgive you."_

At the finishing of the letter, Safira closed her eyes and thanked Snow for her kind words. Regina, however, seemed angered over the letters' words. She tore the paper from the Huntsman's grasp and threw it into the fireplace where the fire roared and welcomed the new 'food'.

"She put others a head of her own, yet you show hatred towards her. What has she done to you that causes such hate?" he asked.

"She told a secret that I trusted to her and it cost me dearly. Now show me her heart!" she roared in anger.

The Huntsman held the satchel out to her and she snatched it away, striding through the set of smaller doors. Her Vault's Heart Chamber. She placed the heart inside one of the chamber boxes, closing it with a smile. As she approached one of the chamber walls, she held the box up to one of the drawers but it did not open.

"What's going on?" she took out the heart and stalked back to the Huntsman.

Safira could feel the fury rolling off her in waves.

"This isn't hers! It's not even human!" She slammed the heart on a nearby pedestal. "Did you think I would be so easily fooled with the heart of a stag?!" With a wave of her hands, the doors to the chamber shut, locking the two of them inside.

Though she couldn't hear them speaking, Safira could only guess what was happening. Regina would take the Huntsman's heart in retribution but whether she would kill him or now was not a simple answer.

"Guards!" Regina called from the other side and two flanked inside, grasping the Huntsman.

Regina stood over him with his heart in her hands.

"I now hold dominance over you, forever. Take him to my bedchambers," she instructed.

"Hold on a minute, Regina," Safira stepped forward and the guards stopped.

"WHAT?" she demanded as she sealed the heart away. "You are not going to ruin this for me, Bird. He thought to deceive me and now is mine to do with as I please!" she hissed but Safira just held up her hands.

"Calm down, Regina. I have no plans or intentions to take him away from you. I just want to ask him how the wolves would feel in another home?" The gasping man looked between the two Queens.

"What do you mean, another home?" he rasped, still feeling the tightness in his chest from having his heart squeezed.

"Silence!" Regina slapped him and he averted his gaze to the floor.

"I mean just that. Regina what if I made you a deal, one where you and I both benefit AND you can keep your Huntsman to do with as you please." She watched the offer roll over the Queen's mind but there was also skepticism.

"What kind of deal?"

"Let me take the Huntsman into the forest and gather u the wolves where I'll bring them to my kingdom. The wolves are slowly dying out, dwindling in numbers until there won't be many left. You'll get them off your land so they won't be a problem for you, you can still keep the Huntsman and for every wolf that I bring to my kingdom, I'll give you one of my feathers." She gave a small flap of her sings, sending a gentle breeze towards Regina.

The Evil Queen knew what being in possession of just a few Phoenix feathers meant for spell and potions. But she didn't like the idea of letting the wolves go, knowing that they were leverage over the Huntsman. Sure she had his heart but the triumph she just had would seem smaller. Unless…

"Make it two feathers and you need to have all the wolves removed within a months' time. Any wolves found after the month will be fair game." Regina smirked at her friend.

The Huntsman looked back and forth between the two Queens but said nothing. Safira knew that Regina would up the deal and demand more. But she was reluctant to give up many of her feathers.

"Deal. Now I won't deprive you of your victory today so I'll take my leave. I'll be back in a week to start my end so go and have your 'victory'" Regina's smirk grew and with a wave of her hand, sent the guards away with the Huntsman.

"See you in a week," and with that, Regina followed after her new 'pet'.

* * *

The day passed quickly and in no time, Gold and Sapphire were home enjoying some leftovers for dinner when Sapphire's phone started ringing.

"Expecting any calls, love?" Gold questioned as she pulled out her phone in confusion.

"No, not that I know of…unless Henry's run off again." She glanced down at the number and saw the Sheriff's Station number. "It's Graham, Emma doesn't work nights as far as I know." She flipped open the phone to answer. "Graham is everything alright?" she stood up and away from the table.

"Sapphire it's Emma, I need your help!" Emma's voice was cracking and breathless. "Graham's dead!" Sapphire nearly dropped her phone.

"What do you mean he's dead?" She heard Gold stand and approach her from behind.

"I mean he and I were talking and he started clutching his chest and then he collapsed! I couldn't get a pulse so I tried CPR but nothing worked! And I can't call the police because…well I'm the police." Gold wrapped his arms around Sapphire's waist and gently pulled her against him.

"Well then you'll have to call the EMT's and other units, they'll know what to do. And you'll have to call Regina because it is her town." Emma groaned.

"Fine, I'll call her. Sorry to bother you, Sapphire. Thanks though," she apologized and they both hung up.

"Graham's dead. Regina crushed his heart." Sapphire monotoned as Gold set down her phone for her so she wouldn't drop it.

"How do you know it's Regina?"

"Because Emma told me he clutched his chest before collapsing and I was also pretty much present for when she ripped it out of him in our world. Regina must have seen something else besides them kissing. She may have a jealous side but I doubt that she would kill him over a kiss with Emma." Gold scoffed

"Oh she's done more for less. But there's nothing more we can do. Why don't you go up to bed and I'll clean up dinner. I hardly thin either of us have appetites right now." Sapphire said nothing, only nodded her head.

Wordlessly she made her way up to the bathroom and slipped into her nightgown. Gold cleaned up the dinner dishes but only to put the dishes in the sink. They could wait until tomorrow. Sapphire needed him now. He found hey laying on their bed, curled up beneath the covers with a spare pillow clutched to her chest. He sat on the side of the bed and began to stroke her hair, much like he always did when she was upset about something.

"I'm sorry, my darling." He didn't really know what to say in this situation.

Death was different here in Storybrooke, there was no death. In the 28 years that the curse had been going on, no one had died. Even the cemetery there was false except for the crypt for Regina's father.

"Funny thing is, here we talked a lot but in our world, the only conversation we had was when he gathered the wolves to come live in my kingdom so they would be protected. But after that, I almost never saw him," she whispered as she remembered said conversation.

* * *

True to her word, Safira returned to Regina's palace where she stood with the Huntsman.

"You have one day with him. I want him back by sunrise tomorrow. After that, you have one month to remove the mutts from my kingdom before they become my new fur coats," she sneered.

"Very well, I'll have him back to you by dawn." Regina gave the Huntsman a hard kiss before letting him follow Safria out of the palace.

The walk through the woods was quiet and while Safira appreciated the sounds of nature, she had brought the Huntsman along for a reason.

"We only have till dawn and its early afternoon now so where shall we start?" she asked, turning to the man.

He seemed hesitant to answer and Safira could see the multiple punishment marks.

"You can relax now. Regina is not here and I do now strike my subjects for speaking."

"Probably…my old den. I have a few friends and family who might be able to spread the word. It's this way." He took the lead and began to trek through the woods.

"I know you don't really get to use it all that often but, do you have a name? I would rather not have to keep referring to you as Huntsman…I am quite certain that Regina will be doing that often." The man didn't turn to look at her as he answered.

"…Jamie, my name is Jamie," he held up his hand and she stopped. "The den is just beyond there," he pointed to an opening past a small alcove of pine trees. "Wait here, if they see you then they may attack you," he warned. "I'll call for you when it's safe, Your Majesty."

"Thank you and out here, Jamie, it's Safira." Jamie nodded and proceeded through the trees.

There were whimpers and small yips as she heard him talking to the wolves there.

"It's okay to come out," Jamie called and she followed his path to reveal the den.

There were four adult wolves present and four cubs. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a potion she had Rumplestiltskin make her.

"What's that?" Jamie asked cautiously.

"It's a potion that will allow me to communicate with the wolves for a period of time. I figured it would be easier for everyone this way." She popped the cork and downed the contents in one swoop, grimacing at the foul taste. "Okay, lead the way." He brought her down to where the wolves stood, waiting while the pips wrestled off to the side.

"You must be the Phoenixian Queen Safira. I'm Raksha, Jamie's mother," one of the adults approached slowly.

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure if Jamie said anything but I'm here with an urgent proposition and seeing your four cubs, I strongly urge you to take it." She sat on her knees in front of everyone, the cubs taking notice of her wings.

"Yes, he mentioned something but didn't give any specifics. I'm Rama, Jamie's Father. This is Grey Brother and Akela, our leader." A silver wolf stepped up beside Raksha and motioned to the other two adults, the latter of the two looking older than the others. "A few of our pack-mates are out hunting." Safira nodded her head in respect to the two as she felt the cubs playing with her wings.

"I come with the offer of a new home and protection. Regina the Queen, will not issue a decree to keep you safe. I can guarantee your safety and protection in my lands where you can continue to live as a family and raise your young ones." She laughed at the little ones fighting over a feather they had managed to pluck, then remembering a crucial detail. "I'm not asking for an answer right away but we only have a few weeks of immunity before something happens and Regina comes after you herself. The only side effect is that Jamie can't come. He's been forced into the employ of Regina and unfortunately, I don't have the power to bring him as well." All the adult heads snapped up the Jamie who looked away, ashamed of what's become of him.

She hated that she was breaking up a family but at least this way, they would know if everyone's alright.

"I know this is a lot to take in at one time, but I ask you to speak to the other members of your pack and any other wolves in the forest. Should you agree to this, meet me by the coast edge at the coming full moon. I will respect any decision you make and not force you into anything." She stood up, much to the disappointment of the cubs who were looking to try and get another feather.

"We will speak the to the others. This is a life changing decision and we need to be sure." Akela spoke, his voice withered a bit in his old age but still strong as a leader.

Rama sat beside Raksha, their noses touching together in affection.

"As I said, you don't have to decide right away. Now unfortunately I need to have Jamie back to Regina by dawn but I don't see the harm in letting him stay the night. You are his family and there is nothing more precious in the world than family." She felt her heart shake at the shocked look on Jamie's face before he as tackled by the cubs. "I'll leave you to your time together," she bowed her head to the wolves before standing. "Jamie, I'll be back for you before dawn." He nodded in understanding and went back to playing with the pups as Safira left the family.

True to her word, Safira had collected Jamie from the den and they flew back to Regina's castle, though Jamie was very shocked at the thought of flying. When they landed, the doors opened to reveal Regina flanked by a few of her guards.

"Right on time. I've been expecting you. So I take it that you won't be needing him anymore."

"No. He's all yours."

Reluctantly Safira relinquished control of Jamie back over to Regina whose guards led him away with Regina following close behind.

* * *

By the end of her memory, Gold had changed and laid beside her, holding her close to him. In the end, all the wolves had agreed that the transition from Regina's kingdom to her won was necessary for their survival. With the help of Rumplestiltskin's magic, they were able to successfully teleport all the wolves with no problems. As promised, she issued a decree banning the hunting, trapping and/or poaching of all wolves. To break the law was punishable by death. Harsh but necessary for them to live peacefully. She tried to give them updates on Jamie and he on them when she could but such a task was quite challenging. For her end of the deal, Regina received 30 feathers. Gold gave her a kiss to the temple.

"I know it might not be easy but try and get some sleep. We could be looking at busy day tomorrow." He noted aloud and she sighed knowing he was right.

As she turned off the light, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Graham's death would affect a great number of people but the real question was: How much further would Regina go in this fight?

* * *

 _ **So I hoped everyone enjoyed chapter 4 of Dark Waters.**_

 _ **While watching these episodes and writing this chapter, I felt that Graham's background wasn't really explained well enough so I went with my own spin on it and gave him the premise of Mowgli in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. As one of my favorite movies growing up, I felt that this take worked well. Raksha was the name of the Mother Wolf who raised Mowgli and Rama in the 1967 Disney adaption was the name of her mate. Grey Brother is the eldest of Raksha and Rama's cubs and brother to Mowgli. Akela is an older wolf and leader of the pack. I gave Graham the name of Jamie since that was the name of the actor who played him, so as a nice little tribute to him.**_

 _ **I don't know when I will get the next chapter posted but hopefully it will be soon. With the ending of Season 5, I'm still working how how I want the second half of the season to go but it's not going to affect the writing of the rest of the seasons.**_

 _ **That being said, I do have other fic ideas that I want to start writing and posting within the next month or so.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter of Dark Waters.**_


End file.
